


Para Siempre

by ShaneFirefly



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity learns how to handle emotions, Amity-Centric, Angst, Blood and Injury, Correction: Major character deathS, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I just write and lets see where that takes me, I used Google translate I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm already warning you turn back if you HATE blood, I'm sorry I'm not sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Lots of Crying, No beta die like fucking men, OOC Boscha and Skara? Idk they're there for comedic effect, Panic Attacks, Self-Worth Issues, She's learning how to love give her a moment, Sheesh this is dark, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Terminal Illnesses, This WILL be dark and graphic though, This is kinda like a fic where I project my angst on, Um? Maybe I should tone it down haha, Wow! Boscha and Skara get bigger roles, You Have Been Warned, even for me, they get together with whoever but uh angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneFirefly/pseuds/ShaneFirefly
Summary: Amity is like the sunset, and she was the sunrise. A day wouldn't be complete without the other.Or;Amity finally found a reason to live.Unfortunately, a day, like any other day, has to end.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha & Skara, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 45
Kudos: 291





	1. Cliffhanger

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of suicide and depression up ahead! Read at your own risk!  
> This is my first fic, go easy on me UwU  
> No edit because writing this is the most work I could do

A Blight must never show emotions. A Blight must never cry, frown or pout. She shouldn't feel anything. No, She was a Blight; Blights don't cry. 

But then why? Why did she have to be so _weak_?

Sniffling, Amity wiped the stray tears away. She can't explain it. Why she wanted to cry at everything. She did her best, always — She is the best, always. Yet her world always had to be filled with darkness. 

Everything had to be twisted into something so sickly in her head; A perfect grade, a smile from her teacher, a student accidentally bumping into her, anything. It's almost as if she's drowning, with no other way to call help.

Surely, nobody could blame her for her actions, and whatever the consequences would be. Everybody would consider it a tragedy, but nobody noticed how down she'd been. Nobody noticed how unmotivated she is, how she mindlessly walked away from school. How emotionless she was when she stood at the edge of a cliff, her mint green hair following the strong winds.

How sadly she looked at the sun setting from the horizon.

The sky exploded in sad tones of violet, orange and yellow. To anyone, it would look beautiful—To her, it looked devoid of the warmth she used to know. Grey clouds hung so low, as if she could pluck one out of the sky. The gentle crashing of waves we're no match to the inner tumult she'd been hiding in her head. And of course, the setting sun. 

How poetic.Watching the sun set for the last time. 

Amity took a step closer, enjoying the view for another second. 

And another step.

She closed her eyes.

Another step.

And another.

And-

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

As if she'd been snapped out of a trance, Amity turned swiftly, her eyes flying open to scan her surroundings. There was little to no reaction time given when suddenly her arm was pulled harshly back.

"¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!"

Amity is on the ground. The cold, hard, dirty ground. So full of mud, and rocks, and grass. So, so dirty!-

"Wha- HEY! What the hell is wrong with you?!" The young witch pushed herself up, angrily huffing and turning to the culprit.

The other person–who turns out to be a teenage girl who looks no older than she was–looked shocked at her question.

"Me?! ME?! I'm the wrong one?! You were literally walking to the edge of a cliff! You could've died!"

"Can you mind your own damned business?! I'm doing just _OKAY_!"

The other girl scoffed, and rolled her eyes. Something Amity would've killed her on the spot for. "Okay then, fine!"

She stood up and grabbed Amity's arm, pulling her towards the edge back again. "You wanna jump? Do it then! Jump!"

With that, she pushed her towards the edge just a bit more; not enough to let her actually fall, but enough to have her peek at the bottom.

There are rocks at the bottom. Sharp, pointed rocks that could slice through her body if she slips even slightly. And it was really steep. 

Her eyes widened, and she took a wide step back. Unfortunately, the other girl is still behind her. And still very stubborn, much to her dismay. 

"What are you doing? Jump!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

Amity pushed the brunette away, trying to get away from the edge as much as possible. The other girl did not give up without a fight, though. She kept trying to push the witch back to the edge, still holding her forearm.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU JUMP!"

"SHUT UP, I'M NOT GONNA JUMP!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I HEARD-"

All of a sudden, as if the sky itself had gotten tired of their bickering, a loud clap of thunder sent both of them jumping away from each other in fear

Thunder.

Wide-eyed, both of them looked up to see the sky a tad bit darker than usual. And seeing the shade of green didn't help calm their panic.

"Oh no..."

As if on cue, a single rain drop fell on a flower just beside Amity, the said flower withering at the touch. Oh. Right. Boiling Rain.

They looked at each other, forgetting that they were so close to ripping each other's throats a second ago and decided on something. 

Run.

 _Run_. The two ran back to the forest. Amity couldn't even remember how she got here, it seemed like a blurry memory. The other girl seemed to know where she's going, though. As much as she'd hate herself for it, she'd have to follow this dumb brunette to wherever she was going.

Which is a house. Because _of course_ she lives near that stupid cliff. What she didn't expect was for her to drag her into the house and slam the door shut. 

Both of them were panting. Tired from running and from the fight earlier. Amity huffed, still winded from earlier. "That... Could've been worse."

"Agreed." 

The teen slowly sunk to her knees, dramatically, like she was in some cheesy novela. Then came the crushing, awkward silence. Amity didn't want to admit, but she loathed the quiet. It gives her time to think of those cursed thoughts.

"You..." The green-haired witch started. "You think that fight was left at a cliffhanger?"

Silence. 

So much for trying. When Amity looked up, she found herself staring at a pair of surprised hazel eyes. She didn't look too-

"Pfftt!" The other girl suddenly burst out laughing. Laughing? At what? She didn't say anything funny! What is so funny about nearly getting boiled alive?.

To say Amity is pissed is an understatement, but she'll let it pass.

Not because she thinks her laugh is pretty. No, not at all. 

Crossing her arms defensively, she stomped the floor to get the wheezing teen's attention. "What's so funny?!"

"I'm sorry!" She said as she tried to muffle her laughter. "I just didn't think you had a sense of humor!"

Sense of humor? What was she implyi- oh...

 _Oh_.

 _OH_!

As soon as she realized how dumb her ignorance must've been, she, too, started to laugh. It was absurd. So stupid. Laughing at her mistakes seem to happen more often than she cared to admit. Better than crying over it. When the other girl saw her laughing, she began laughing again (and in a much more undignified manner compared to last time). 

It took a literal minute for both of them to regain composure.

"Hah, good one..."

The other teen said, letting herself sink to the floor and let the wood flooring be her new bed. Amity nodded in response, another awkward silence threatening to loom over them again.

"Never caught your name." The other girl finally said, looking up at Amity from her place on the floor. She sat up, and reached her hand out. "I'm Luz."

"Amity."

She shook the girl – Luz's – hand. Acquainted with a girl who nearly pushed her off a cliff. How strange. But the way Luz smiled at her, as if she'd completely forgotten earlier, made her rethink her decision of rekindling the flames of a pointless argument.


	2. Rainy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakdowns are harsh. Especially when it's raining and it's dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I rushed this haha bye I guess 😅

Tanned skin, short deep brown hair and warm chocolate-colored eyes. Luz looked like a regular witchling, except for her ears. They're not pointed like normal witches. No, they're round.

"I'm human, you see." Luz explained, hands nervously playing with the hem of her shorts. "I'm not even supposed to be here."

She wondered aloud, pursing her lips at the thought. Currently, they were seated at the couch, both silent as they listened to the hissing sounds of rain.

"But then if I wasn't here, you won't be, either." The human raised an eyebrow, shifting her gaze to Amity and giving her an almost suspicious look.

"No reason for you to be walking straight off a cliff, huh?"

Amity remained silent. She couldn't find a suitable alibi for this one. Really, what else could be the reason why she was there in the first place? Luz doesn't look stupid enough to buy the _"I didn't see where I was going_ " tactic.

Before her thoughts could fully consume her, she was once again snapped out of it by Luz.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. I won't force it out of you, either." 

She put a hand on the young witch's shoulder. "But it's not okay to go end it like that. You can cry, cry as much as you want, but it should never come to something like that."

"What do you know?" She snapped back, her voice cold and biting. Amity didn't like the way this human talked to her. "I barely even know you."

"I know enough about what it feels like. And it hurts to see someone else go through it."

"I..." Amity's voice cracked, she trembled as she fought back tears. But try as she might, she couldn't. Tears stung the corners of her eyes. "I don't even _know_ you."

She felt tears roll down her face. Crying. Blights don't cry, don't they? Then why is she crying? She must really be that weak to let her emotions get to her, and because of a stranger, no less! If her mother could see her right now, she'd have her straighten herself up and tell her to just-

Without warning, Luz wrapped her arms around her. She didn't say anything. She just did. Amity has never been a fan of physical affection, but it just felt so warm. Hesitantly, she returned the embrace and struggled not to sob too much.

"It's okay to cry..." The human gently rubbed her back. "It doesn't make you weak. It proves that you're a person."

It doesn't make you weak.

That single sentence broke her down, what used to be silent sobs turned into a full breakdown. She was a whimpering mess, unable to form a single coherent sentence. 

Luz just understood. There was nothing to it. She didn't even have to explain the feeling; She just knew.

Amity thought she was the only one who goes through this. Who wouldn't, she just felt so alone. While she was racked by her own cries, Luz just whispered soothingly to her, sweet, comforting nothings.

"It's okay not to be okay."

She caught small portions of what the other girl was saying. It just made her cry even more. All those years of bottling up her emotions, and it just suddenly bursts. A breakdown. Her first breakdown. Years of bottling up her emotions and it came shattering like glass.

She's so tired of being strong. 

So tired of being perfect.

Of _everything_.

After a few minutes, She finally got tired. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she hiccuped every once in a while. Breakdowns were ugly, but they were calming. For the first time in years, her emotions we're more stable than she ever felt. 

She was more stable.

It felt serene. 

"You good?" Luz asked, finally breaking the hug. She didn't even notice that they held each other for that long, it felt good.

"I'm doing better...I guess..." She replied, sniffling and wiping off the tears that threatened to fall.

"So... First breakdown?"

"Yeah..."

"Been there, buddy." She gently pat her back and beamed, as if to comfort her. 

For a moment, the two just kept eye contact; Dull amber orbs met a pair of warm chocolate pools, overflowing with kindness. How can someone be so bright? It confused Amity, but she didn't dare question it.

In those few seconds, time seemed so slow. The gentle pitter patter of raindrops outside served as background noise. The atmosphere is chilly, and it felt like the world itself was grey.

"So... Uh... The rain stopped..." Luz finally said, breaking the awkward silence that sat between them. "You wanna go out now?"

Amity realized then that she had been staring way too long, and that maybe Luz found it creepy. She shook her head clear of the thoughts and nodded in response. "Yeah, let's do that."

Both stood up, walking towards the door. Luz said something to the door-

 _The door_?

Amity double-checked and saw that she was indeed conversing with a door. Except the door can reply–apparently, some strange demon owl was quite literally attached to the door.

"You got it! Eda will not know about this, this never happened! Hoot!"

_Ewww. What a weird looking creature._

As if the talking owl door thing wasn't enough; Once they were walking away, it called Luz back, and — much to her horror— became some kind of bird tube.

"Be back before Eda!"

"I will!"

Luz grabbed her hand and started speed walking away from the house, like she's trying to get away from that thing.

"Haha, sorry about Hooty. He's..." The human stopped to think of an appropriate word. "... he's something."

"I can tell." Amity's gaze fell to their intertwined hands. Again, never a fan of physical affection. We're all humans this touchy? She'll never know. But putting up with it is the least she could do. After all, she did cry into her.

"Man, what a day, am I right?" The brunette chuckled, happily skipping as they walked to the forest. "So much has happened! I can't tell Eda, though. Hah, I promised not to go out while she was gone."

Her mind is still preoccupied about the hand holding thing going on. "Yeah..."

"Erm... Heh, uh..." It seems Luz didn't know why it was so awkward. Oh, sweet, summer child... "You might ask who Eda is..."

"Yeah..."

"Well! She's kinda like my mentor, y'know? After some shenanigans we got into, she kinda just took me in." She explained, trying to start a conversation. "Wanna know how we met?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay! So I got in trouble with my principal so my mom wanted to send me to summer camp, right? Right. So while I was looking for my book-"

Amity wasn't listening. She is too focused on her hand. Then, looking up, she found herself staring at the human who kept rambling on and on. It baffled her how she could change the mood so easily, but it drew her in. It sparked her interest.

"-He sliced her head clean off! It was like, swish! And I stood there holding her head and I was like "AAHHH?!" and she was like "yeah this is fine". I mean, Crazy, right?"

Luz looked back at her, eyes twinkling with excitement. She could only do so much as nod and smile.

"Right! So then he was like "Eda, go out with me" and we were like "WHHHAAATTT???!!!" And he said some weird cheesy stuff-"

And she looked straight back ahead. It disappointed her that she couldn't see that blinding smile, but it's okay listening to her ramble too. It felt comfortable, actually.

Amity used to hate how cold and dull rainy days were. But now, maybe —just maybe— the cold air was not as harsh as it used to be. 

After sunset was the evening, and the path may be a little dark. The ground is damp, she could tell from the small puddles they step on. The soft wind felt cool as her sea green hair fluttered along the breeze.

It's dark, yes, but who needs the sun when you've got the light?


	3. The lonesome enchantress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz find a common interest. Maybe, the human stranger isn't as bad as Amity thinks she is.

"Where are we?"

Amity asked, recognizing the familiar scene before her. The cliff. She brought her back the cliff. Luz chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her neck as she did so.

"Eh, I don't know where you live. So I'm returning you to where I first found you."

"This isn't even the right place." The witch noted, looking around to see their original meeting spot to be at least 10 meters away from them. "You have a horrible sense of direction."

"I do not! Well, maybe. But I tried!"

"Did you?"

"Wow" Luz sighed, exasperated. "That's a lot coming from someone I just saved."

"Why did you feel the need to remind me of that?"

"Because I saved you." The human replied in matter-of-factly tone. "Like, don't you have to look up to your heroes?"

Amity cringed inwardly. Never had she looked up to her parents, not to Edric and Emira, and definitely not a stranger. "A single good deed is not something I'd remember. Not from the likes of you."

She crossed her arms, hoping for her statement to offend the other girl, and leave her alone. Instead, Luz just stared at her with those big, innocent eyes of hers, unblinking.

"...Did you just quote Hecate from The Good Witch Azura 3: A Lonesome Enchantress?"

She did. She quoted Hecate from The Good Witch Azura 3: A Lonesome Enchantress. But can anyone blame her? Hecate was her comfort character and the third installation of the book was centered around that character. Normally, she'd be thrilled to find someone else who read that series— since most people her age found it childish— but then _of course_ it had to be the one person she'd rather not be acquainted with.

Which kind of reminds her of the sour relationship Azura shares with Hecate. She's probably the top fan of the ship Azucate, she'd never admit being a shipper, though, despite making the little merch dolls hold hands(They're hidden in secret hideout).

"Oh my god... YOU DID!"

_Yeah, way to go, captain obvious_. It took her a decent amount of self control not to let those words spill out. She cringed inwardly at this sudden display of enthusiasm.

"You read it too?! Oh man! I finally found another fan!" Luz jumped up and down, her bright eyes sparkled with excitement and adoration. Adoration? Why would Luz even adore her? She doubted that thought, even if it was her own.

"You should totally read the fifth book!"

Amity looked taken aback. "There's a FIFTH book?"

The human girl stopped bouncing and raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't know?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking, now would I?" She retaliated, a little too harshly, too.

Luz nodded, and shrugged. "Touché." Then, after a second of thought she added. "So I'm guessing you haven't read it?"

"I didn't even KNOW there was a fifth book." She shot back.

"You don't have to make me feel dumb with every question, geez." For a moment, she looked like she lost some confidence. Amity didn't mean to do that— even though it was kind of satisfying— it's just a force of habit.

"Eh, whatever. I have the fifth book, wanna borrow it?" Luz suggested, the sparkle in her eyes returning.

"You'll let me borrow it?" Amity's voice had a twinge of reluctance.

"Sure! Anything for a cute Azura fan, Amirite?" To match that killer line (or at least she hopes it was), She shot her with those signature finger guns she— and the bisexual community–is known for.

Amity rolled her eyes, her immediate reflex to hearing anything she thought was dumb. "I appreciate it."

Luz seem to brush off that comment. "Aight! Meet you here again tomorrow? I dunno, after your magic classes in magic school?"

"Why is it worded like that?" The young witch asked before shaking her head. "You know what? Nevermind. It's never a matter of "why" when it comes to you."

"So is that a yes or a no?"

Amity stole a glance at Luz, who looked hopeful despite being shot down multiple times. The way the moonlight danced around her soft features made her look... weird. A good kind of weird, or is it the way it made Amity feel that is weird?.  
She'll never know, not yet, at least.

Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, she huffed defensively and looked away. "If I have time, maybe I could pass by tomorrow..."

She looked defensive, for absolutely no reason. There was no reason for her guard to always be up, she's just used to it.

"Sweet! I'll see you tomorrow, then!"

Amity liked the way she uses random words to express emotions,—not that she'd admit it— but who even says "sweet" when they're happy? Like, sugar is sweet, sure, is the moment sweet or something?  
Was this moment sweet?  
It was good, that's for sure.

But of course, all good moments have to end eventually. That's how it is. Especially since it's already evening and as much as she'd loved to sit and look at the moon, she'd rather not have her parents kill her.  
Besides, if she _does_ sit down and look at the moon, that stupid brown-eyed pest would insist staying with her.  
And that " _stupid brown-haired pest_ " made her insides feel kinda funny, like a slight tingle.

And again, her parents.

The mere thought of them sent chills down her spine. All of a sudden, the walk back home felt slower. She didn't wanna go home, she'd get yelled at again. If that happens, she doesn't think she'll make it, not after breaking down. No. She'll definitely cry, and crying was a big no.  
Nobody should ever see a Blight cry.  
Actually, a Blight must never cry. But that little stunt with Luz proves she isn't as strong as she thinks she is. Every step got heavier, and with every passing moment her dread piled up. She'd do anything to get away with this, anything and everything. But at the same time, she knew that the longer she took the more she stands at risk for whatever her cursed parents would do.  
All of a sudden, the cool waftings turned into harsh gusts of wind. The trees towered over her, hiding the young girl under the shadows of the huge figures.  
Yet, she could already see the manor.

Her chest felt tight at the sight of the expensive mansion. The dull shades of purple looked sickening to her, she almost wants to hurl. The knots in her stomach didn't help with that thought. No normal child should ever feel scared or nauseated at the sight of their own home. Honestly, it didn't even deserve to be called her home. It was merely a place she was raised in.

As Amity made her way to the door, she mustered up all the courage she could get. "I'm facing this no matter what. I might as well..." She whispered to herself before opening the door.

The manor looked dark and empty, save for the lime green hair that stood out from the rest of the house's dreary hues.  
Her mother.

"You're late, Amity." Odalia spat out, stressing her name as if she was disgusted by saying it.

Amity, in response, lowered her head. "I am aware." Shame be on the girl who can admit her mistakes. "I'm sorry, mother."

Her mother's expression was blank, yet she swore she could see a gleam of disappointment in those dull amber eyes. "I will let it slide this time, but do something so reckless again and your father and I will have a word with you."

Not father. She hates him. He's always so moody and unpredictable. He vents out his frustrations on them, on her. She hated how he blames her for everything bad that has ever happen to him, how he stares down at her like she's committed a heinous crime.

"Of course, mother" she replied, shaking as she kept her head low. "I apologize for my behavior once more."

Odalia gave her a look of reproach before walking away. "And, Amity?"

Amity stopped dead in her tracks once Odalia started.

"I do not want to hear you apologizing like that again. A Blight never apologizes. Am I understood?"

Of course, because apologizing is a sign of weakness. A Blight is never weak.

"Yes, mother..." She replied, barely even audible. But the older Blight could not care less, for she walked away even before Amity could reply.

A brisk walk to her room was all she needs to analyze what had transpired. She even blocked out Edric and Emira when she came across them.

Their questions consisted of those pertaining to her encounter with Odalia, or her whereabouts. None of them we're answered, no matter how persistent they we're.

"I'm fine. I just got caught in the rain. Leave me alone."  
She told them before slamming the door to her room shut. The twins look dejected, but they knew better than to keep persisting. Amity has her ... Own way with dealing with things.

Amity flopped down on her bed. That was a loathsome encounter, but she sure was glad she didn't break down again. Maybe crying earlier did help release some pent up emotions.  
The moments leading to her breakdown replayed over and over in her head. To be honest, Luz wasn't all that bad. Talking to her gave her the same feeling as to when she was reading that favorite book of hers (The Good Witch Azura: The Lonesome Enchantress).  
It felt refreshing, like an escape from reality. She could easily throw away everything on her messed up head to make space for their conversation earlier.

Now, she couldn't quite place her finger on the weird tingly feeling she got. It only happens when she sees something she thinks is cool, like a neat pen or something.  
It's as if she thinks this human girl is interesting.

But then, who wouldn't be interested? Humans are kind of like myths, nobody could prove their existence. Until a human _did_ come along and pull her out of it, literally. Maybe she's just excited to read that fifth book. That's definitely the most reasonable explanation, right?

For tonight, she'll try to forget about her family. She'll try to focus on making a good second impression. After all, A Blight never shows weakness, and she just _needs_ to get back at Luz for suddenly making her cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been holding off this chapter for SO long. I didn't even bother rereading it haha. Have fun I guess.


	4. Passing euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings pass really quickly. Don't they?

"I just passed by. I didn't know you'd actually be here."

Amity went over her lines for a hundredth time.  
Today, she purposely left early to take the long way to school so she can _"pass by"_ the cliff. She hated how groggy she felt after waking up, and often found herself questioning the reason she even thought of doing so.

"Should I sound scarier? Wait, do I wait here all day? If I do, I could pretend to get into an accident, maybe I'll get a pass-"

"Who are you talking to?"

The witch turned swiftly to see a familiar brunette. Luz stood there, watching her pace and ramble on about what she was going to say, and she _heard_ what she was going to say. That's a whole 1 hour of planning possible outcomes of her encounter down the drain.  
Like a startled cat, she jumped a few inches away from Luz, hands raised up defensively before realizing the false threat.

"Oh. It's you."

She eyed Luz suspiciously, scanning her from head to toe as if trying to make sure that she wasn't a mirage her delusional brain made up.

"Are you done checking me out?"  
Luz crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at the other girl. Obviously, it looked like Amity had trouble trusting her, or believing in her existence. That was literally just a case of the pot calling a kettle black, but this was the Boiling Isles. She should've predicted it.

"I'm not checking you out, don't be so assuming." With that, Amity looked away and huffed defensively. An action Luz found adorable, but she'd never say that out loud. So she giggled instead, walking towards Amity with something hidden behind her back.

"So... You want this?"

Taking out the book from behind her, Luz presented the fifth book to her with a bonus of a short _"tada~"_ for effect. The mauve leather cover reflected the soft rays of sunlight; like it was brand new. Luz must be very careful of her belongings.

Amity took note of the cover, it was a picture of Azura and Hecate, holding the staff together. They held up the long alabaster white rod up, ready to cast a joint spell. That confused Amity. Hecate _hated_ Azura, there must be a reason why they're suddenly working together, a truce, perhaps?

"Yeah sure." The young witch grabbed the book, but very carefully as to not startle the human girl. It did look important to her.

"Man, the " _development_ " Azura and Hecate went through there really is " _something_ ", I can tell you that."  
Luz stressed those words and playfully elbowed Amity, hinting about what every rivals-to-lovers trope lover out there dreams of.  
And Amity was one of those said people.

"Sure, matchmaker. I'll see about that."

Containing her excitement at the thought of her favorite ship being canon, she waved Luz a quiet goodbye and went on her way to school.  
But for reasons she may or may not be aware of, School isn't what's on her mind right now.  
She's preoccupied with the thought of Azucate being canon, the problems of keeping this book both safe and out of sight, and the little smile it's owner gave Amity before they left.

Who knew morning sunlight could make people look cute?

Or, that's the conclusion she came up with anyways. Luz looked cute today. Amity took note of how the sunlight reflects on her rich chocolate orbs, the shine in her eyes were like stars.

Even during class, she thought about the way her dark brown hair was all over the place, and how it would feel like to touch the fluffy bundle she had for hair.

And...

 _Oh_.

Amity internally slapped herself.

She found Luz _attractive_. Luz. Of all the witches and demons to ever walk upon the soil of the Boiling Isles. Luz, the human girl who came crashing into her life and went on pushing her off cliffs. It just _had_ to be a human, and a girl, no less.  
There was no problem with being with a girl, of course. Hell, Amity knew she was homosexual the day she looked at other girls and swooned. But a human? And Luz of all people.  
That was bad. Really, really bad.

But this was nothing. She looked down on the book held tightly on her hand, before gently placing it inside the locker.

She just adored her features, it was adorable, many people would do so. She'd never admit it out loud, but Luz did look cute.  
That must be it. Luz was just cute.  
It's not like she spent the whole day thinking about her.

"Hey Ami. You're acting really weird today."

"Huh?"  
Amity was snapped out of her trance. Suddenly, the world around her was fast and moving all over again. She didn't even notice she was at the cafeteria now. She found herself staring at Boscha, who—while filing her nails— initiated the conversation.

"I said you're acting weird today. Is something on your mind?"

"What do you mean? I'm acting just fine."

"Puh-lease, Amity." Boscha sat up straight, discarding of the nail file and resting her arms on the lunch table. "You've been zoned out for the majority of the day. You don't expect me to buy that lie, do you?"

Truth be told, She didn't even try to act okay. She was just completely out of her element today. Another daunting realization came unto her: She was—in fact—thinking about Luz the whole day.  
Not that it was bad for her grades. She could pass any test with her eyes closed. It's because that this little "I find her kinda cute" might soon develop into a crush, and that thought alone terrified her.

She'd never had real friends before, why a crush?

They weren't even friends, was she moving too fast? Next thing she knows they'll be having premarital hand-holding and all that weird gushy stuff. That'd be horrible.

"Oi Blight! You still there?"  
Boscha snapped her out of her train of thought, again. To finally answer her question so she can leave Amity be to think about things, she simply shook her head no.

"I may be a little out of it today."  
She admitted, sighing in defeat. Boscha hummed, looking at the other girl carefully.

"Yeah, I can tell." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, resting her chin on her arms. "Do get some rest, though."

Now that was surprising. Ever since when did Boscha care? As far as she remembers, Boscha was a bitch who thinks of nobody but herself. Wherever might this shocking development come from?

"Since when did you care?"  
Amity asked, her tone seemed like she meant it with full offense. The three-eyed witch slowly turned her head towards her, scowling. She even sat back up, for dramatic effect because the whole isles know she'd be the drama queen and pull that off.

"WELL IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED. WE ARE WHAT THE PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD CALL "FRIENDS". NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME LIVE THROUGH THIS GOOD MOOD."  
And with that, Boscha rested her chin on her palm, still a tad bit annoyed at Amity's words.

"The funny thing is, she's almost never in a good mood."  
Skara suddenly joined in, sitting down and placing her tray on top of the table. It seems that she overheard their conversation earlier. Boscha wasn't being too quiet, anyways.

"What's that? Wanna say that to my face, Skara?" Boscha stood, trying to intimidate Skara. This little tactic seem to have no effect on her, for Skara stood up and faced her.  
"I SAID YOU'RE NEVER IN A GOOD MOOD."

"OH IT'S ON, BARD KID"

The two started bickering about everything little flaw they saw in each other. Of course, they knew their boundaries but they still go om at it. Most of Skara's insults were that of Boscha's third eye, which pissed the other off way too much.

Right now, though? Amity couldn't bring herself to care. She thought about how kind Luz had been.  
Nobody ever let her cry on them like that, nobody has turned a sad situation around and find the good in it.  
If she were to describe Luz, she'd be a star. During the day, she's over shadowed by things that are more important, but still there. She shines brightest at night, she's the light that guided her lost soul back home. But she was so out of reach.

Amity shook her head, trying to clear her head of those thoughts. Anymore and she could write poetry. Excusing herself, she stood up and left the cafeteria.

Walking back to her locker room was nothing but a pain. Who in their right mind would design this school to have such long hallways?  
Having reached her locker, the first thing she reached out for was her — or more appropriately— Luz's book. She now noticed that the cover had Luz's name written on it. And very obviously, too. Maybe she was too preoccupied with how interesting the cover was to actually notice, that, and the other student right in front of her.

"OW!"  
Amity was ready to throw hands with whoever bumped into her, her hands were already balled into a fist. She looked up at the culprit, and her features suddenly softened when she realized who it was.  
"Willow?"

Concerned green eyes stared right back at her.  
"Amity?"

Willow realized what had happened, and immediately helped the other witch up. "Oh my goodness, are you okay? I didn't mean to bump into you."

"No, no, it's okay. It was my fault anyways."  
Amity picked her other things uo and dusted herself off. Willow unknowingly grabbed the book, giving it a good look before hesitantly giving it back.

"Is this... Yours?"

Quickly, she snatched the book away from Willow, much to the other witch's surprise. "I, uh... Yeah. A... friend lent it to me."

Then came a sudden silence, as if Willow had been given food for thought. And by the titan, did Amity **_hate_** the silence. She hated thinking. Because her thoughts only consisted of either Luz or those parasites leeching off her self-esteem.

"You know Luz?"  
Willow finally broke the silence, tilting her head ever so slightly while looking at her.

Now that was a surprise.

Amity was ready to believe Luz was just a figment of her imagination created to keep her company.  
Apparently, Luz has other friends. Of course she does, an attitude like that could attract many people (including herself) and one of them just had to be her ex-bestfriend.

"Uh... Yeah. We met just yesterday."  
The green-haired witch replied, realizing that a girl from yesterday he managed to occupy her thoughts.  
Willow chuckled lightly, and genuinely. It had been such a long time ago when Amity saw her laugh like that. It honestly felt so relieving.

"She's really something. I didn't think she'd be able to break down your walls."

Luz didn't. She— literally and figuratively—broke down herself. The human was just there to catch her when she fell, again, literally and figuratively.  
If she didn't, though. Maybe Luz would actually kept working her way into her cold, stone heart.

"Yeah..."  
Amity said, almost too fondly. Willow might've questioned it, if not for the school bell's suddenly ear-piercing screech.

"Well, gotta get to class. See you around, Amity." Before Amity could leave, Willow called her back again. "And, Today was nice. It's great talking to you again."

With that, Willow left.

Amity stood there, a little dazed. Maybe she had been way too mean. Willow was literally the kindest soul there is out there, but she sure as hell won't let other people step on her.  
She half expected her to ignore her, but instead she helped her and striked a conversation.  
Maybe she had the villain all along.  
But today was different, not in a bad way. If anything, Willow was right.  
Today was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School had been really mean to me :(  
> English isn't my first language, so take it easy on me-


	5. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a crush isn't so bad. If it helps you grow as a person, why not?

"With the final blow, the beast cried out in pain, and fell thunderously onto the ground. The impact caused the ground to shake, and the cave's walls look like they would collapse any minute now.

But Azura and Hecate gave each other a feeble smile. For now, they were together. For now, and for forever."

Amity closed the book. 

"End of the final chapter..."

She whispered under her breath. That was the biggest cliffhanger she had ever gotten, besides the ending of book 2 where Azura was literally about to get hit by a strong spell. Hecate jumped in to save her in book 3, but still. That had her worrying, theorizing, and writing angst fanfiction until the next book was released.

She plopped down on the green bean bag, still a little tense from the fight scene.

When Luz said that there was gonna be "development", she didn't think they'd actually kiss inside the deep end of an abyss with the threat of being burned alive looming over their heads. But that was the charm, it was very dramatic and surprising.

Amity checked the time on her scroll. 7:43 pm. She has 17 minutes before her curfew. Standing up, she made her way out of her hideout and started on her way back home.

Honestly, she didn't think she would actually read it all in one sitting. But the action, romance, and drama was too captivating. She got caught up again. Whoever the author is, they're literally the best thing to ever happen to this forsaken world.

The walk back home was quick. Her parents are busy and she came home a few minutes before the designated time so she assumed there were no problems. 

See, that's the problem.

She assumed.

"Hey mittens~"

The witchling groaned, slamming the door behind her close and turning to her side to meet the gazes of her twin siblings. 

"What?"

She eyed them suspiciously. The two stood side by side with a strange smile that screamed " _I'm probably gonna confront you about the thing you don't wanna talk about most_ ". In short, they looked smug.

Amity hated that.

Last time, they tried to talk to her about her emotions. Something she'd rather be left alone to deal with. It was her emotions, and she should know how to deal with it herself.

"Well, we noticed you look a little less... down." Edric started, crossing his arms as he smiled.

"Did you get a new friend? Or did you steal that?"

Emira pointed at the book she held, the shiny leather cover proudly showing off the name of it's owner. Immediately, Amity hid it behind her.

"We are NOT friends."

The twins raised an eyebrow.

"Were more like... Acquaintances."

She sounded a little too desperate at that last part, but she doubts the twins noticed. It was true in a way, they're kind of just acquaintances for now. Not like they helped each other in their toughest time. No. Definitely not.

"Sure. That's why you left the house at like, 5:30 and took the long way to school."

Amity tensed up. They noticed, of course they did. They always do. "Oh will you two shut up? You're always asking me about things I'd rather deal with privately."

Edric and Emira looked at each other, then at Amity. Their expressions changed from smug to concerned. "Amity, we're worried for you. You've been so quiet and withdrawn from us."

Emira said, reaching a hand out to her sister.The elder sister was careful enough not to accidentally call her by the nickname she hates. Edric took notice of that.

"Look, I know things are complicated right now. But if you ever need someone to talk to, just know that me and Ed-"

"Ed and I"

"-uh, Ed and I." Emira shook her head, trying to not get distracted. "The point is, your big brother and sister are here to help. Okay? You mean so much to us."

Amity nodded, and quickly left for her room, leaving the twins still a little concerned.

_"You mean so much to us."_

The young witch let those words play on her head over and over again as she closed the door behind her.

Do people around her actually care?

She leaned her head back on the door, letting herself remember the last few days like a distant memory.

_"Do get some rest."_

_"And, Today was nice. It's great talking to you again."_

_"It's okay to cry..."_

Amity sighed, and let herself fall onto her bed. The past few days she's been feeling more in control of her emotions. It felt relieving to finally have some control back, since everyday felt like a burden. 

Come think of it, before Luz came crashing into her life, everything felt like a blurry memory.

Maybe it wasn't just Luz herself, but the thought of someone understanding and being there for her.

Hell, she can't even remember WHY she wanted to walk straight off the cliff in the first place.

Now though, she felt like everyone had _always_ been there for her. She just didn't notice. She'd just been blind to everyone.

Maybe she was the burden.

Those thoughts flooded her head, and in an attempt to block them out, she covered her face with a pillow and let out a muffled scream. Thankfully, it was muffled. Nobody but her inner demons and herself could hear her. 

Amity stood up walked to her desk, writing a quick note and slamming it on her bedroom wall, along with the Emperor's coven posters.

Contented with the little reminder, she changed into her pajamas and lay on her bed comfortably.

Laying on her side, she kept trying to make out the words written on the note, although she knew what was on it already.

_"Rule number 1: Talk more."_

Should this little rule work, she might distract herself from the pressure her parents gave her. 

A distraction.

That's what she needs.

* * *

"Ughhhh..."

Amity sat up groggily, still half asleep as she stood up from her bed.

"That HAD to be the best sleep I had in ages. I must've been sleep deprived my entire life."

She yawned, took a quick look at the note before nodding to herself and leaving the confines of her room.

It was a miracle she woke up early without her siblings having to startle her awake. Maybe it was because she went to bed early? If so, she really needed that on her newly implemented rules. Her life would've been MUCH better if she knew what it felt running on a full night's sleep.

Downstairs, she found her family eating breakfast. The twins are yet to wake up, but she doubted they'll be in trouble; They're favorites.

Odalia shot Amity a rather unpleasant look. But—and for the first time—she didn't feel the slightest amount of anxiety under her gaze. She didn't feel like a lamb being brought to the slaughter house. Instead, she felt proud. Standing up straight and with an emotionless face, she felt like a tiger challenging a lion to a duel.

She felt like asserting dominance.

The youngest Blight took her seat, paying no attention to Odalia's slight shock at her attitude.

"You're early, Amity."Alador started, too engrossed at a newspaper to even look up. 

"So I am." She replied, looking around for anything she could eat on the way.

"What made you get up so early, dear?" Odalia asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You've been rising early since yesterday."

Right. 

She woke up early to meet Luz.

Just the thought of her gave Amity some kind of hope. She wasn't sure what kind, but she absolutely loved that feeling.

"I ought to go to school earlier."vAfter a few seconds of thought, she answered. "Will that be a problem?"

The thing with finding a valid excuse, and letting Odalia's little "innocent" trick backfire was that it felt so satisfying. Watching her glare, yet be unable to respond badly was the most rewarding feeling ever.

She silently cheered her little victory.

Alador looked up from his newspaper to give her an approving look, then back at the paper like it was nothing.

"Good morning..."

Edric finally appeared, still a little sleepy. Emira was surprised to find Amity already sitting there. "Mittens?" 

All Amity did was give her a look and smile, before turning her attention back at the plate.

With this renewed confidence, she felt so strong. Breakfast was gonna be easy to bear today. 

So it was. On her way out, she had a little smirk on her face. 

Is this what being smug feels like? She really needed to feel that more often.

It must've her sudden burst of confidence that she wants to brag of, or her longing that she absentmindedly brought herself to the cliff that started it all. On her way there, she heard a faint sound.

It sounded a little like barking.

_Was there a dog somewhere?_

She continued walking and chanced upon Luz, who sat on the grass and was muttering to herself while staring at her hand.

The young witch smiled and walked towards her, then, she could hear what she was saying.

"Ah... Mierda-"

"Luz?"

The human girl turned a little faster than normal, and relaxed once she recognized who had called her.

"Amity! Nice seeing you around!" Luz stood up, wiping her hand on her shorts as she dusted herself. "What brings you here?"

Oh.

Amity never thought of that. 

She could she wanted to give back the book, but she forgot the book in her house when she left. She must've forgotten to put it in her bag when she was preparing for school.

"Uh, I was supposed to bring you back the book but I accidentally left it in the house." Amity rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry..."

"Nah! It's nothing! Keep it as long as you'd like!"

Now, that confused Amity. Why would Luz even let her do that? They've only known each other for a day. Before she could question her, Luz had already spoken.

"You read it in one sitting? That's impressive!" She exclaimed, admiring how the other girl managed to do that without getting bored or interrupted.

"I had a lot of time..." Amity responded. Suddenly, she felt a little shy. It was probably because she had just been complimented, totally normal.

"Ohhhh nice. Okay, so what's up?"

"...up?"

"Yeah. What'd you think?"

Luz clarified, and Amity thanks the Titan she did, because she would've said "the sky" and most likely upset her, or make her laugh.

The latter didn't sound too bad, though.

"Nice, I guess? The ending was such a big cliff hanger, though. I can't believe they managed to defeat Kali the bringer of death with a simple light spell! Yes it was joint, but there has to be an explanation!"

Right after her rant, she was distracted by the sound of Luz laughing.

Amity felt her heart stop for a few moments as she stared at Luz. At this point, she could never blame the sunlight for how pretty Luz looked to her. It seemed like she was glowing, like she had her own light. Like everything was blurry.

Perhaps this was the "tunnel vision" that she secretly read in so many romance fanfics.

Because all her five senses focused only on one thing. And that was the girl laughing in front of her. Although it felt good, it felt so strange.

"I know! But like, power of love, amirite? Haha! That was so cute though! You would make a great book reviewer!" Luz finally said, still trying to stifle her laughter. "I want to be a writer. We could totally partner up and you'd give me a 5-star rating!"

"If your story includes a romance that ends badly, I'd refrain from reading it." The green-haired witch quipped. "I'd like to keep my heart from shattering, thank you very much."

Luz giggled. "Hey! I once wrote a fanfic where Azura died for Hecate!"

"0 stars, not worth my time. Next work."

The two shared a hearty laugh. It felt too perfect. She felt like everything was too good to be real, that, or she never felt moments like this before. 

"Alright alright! You still have to get to school! I'll see you around, okay?" The human playfully pushed her away, still chuckling slightly as she did.

Unfortunately, Amity still had classes to attend. But that won't stop her from seeing Luz. She always will, somehow.

"Hey! Wanna meet at the market tomorrow? You can give back the book!" Luz suggested, practically yelling because Amity was already a few good meters away.

"Sure, I'll see you."

Amity tried matching her enthusiasm, but her voice died off when she caught a glimpse of her smile.

In return, she smiled back and waved. She watched as Luz ran off to Titan knows where, skipping like a cute little bunny.

"I'm gay for her, aren't I?"

She asked herself, still watching Luz from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the support! I must admit, getting back at writing takes time haha


	6. Right behind you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity realizes that there are people who watches her back. In a good way?

School passed by too quickly. Thinking about something else other than the approval of everyone and a certain someone's smile felt a a fever dream. If ever this was a dream, she'd choose to never wake up. 

On her way to the locker room, Amity found Willow and her short, curly-haired friend. Augustus, was it? 

Well, whatever his name was. They looked pretty busy with their little chat, so she decided to pass by as silently as she could to go unnoticed.

"Amity?"

Amity spun around and faced Willow, who looked a little concerned as to why she was walking like she was in a sleeping bear's den. 

"What are you doing?"

The green-haired witch swallowed a lump that had gotten caught on her throat, trying to think of an excuse on the fly. "I uh... Don't wanna wake the sleeping lockers."

Amazing. Outstanding. Marvelous. Truly exceptional.

Her skills in making alibis were remarkable, she might even consider her latest one a masterpiece.

Willow didn't look convinced, but the young boy noticed that they may know each other so it MUST be alright to converse with her, too.

"Are you a friend of Willow's? Great! Can you come with us to the market?" Augustus pleaded. "We need 4 people in it!"

"Gus! You can't randomly invi-"

"Oh! It's okay, I'm headed there anyways." She replied, catching Willow off guard. She appeared skeptical, and that hurt Amity because she was her bestfriend.

"Yay! I told you Willow! We CAN get 4 people!" 

Gus cheered, jumping up and down and —what seems to her, at least—punching the air multiple times. It warms her heart that she could actually make someone genuinely happy just by being there.

Willow was her bestfriend, and yet she looked hesitant, she needed to fix that.

But wait, 4 people?

"Augustus?" Amity inquired. "You said you needed 4 people. Who's your fourth?"

"Gus is fine. And our friend Luz is coming there too! She said she needed to meet someone to get back her book or something." He replied casually.

Willow took a few seconds to process. But in the end, she did it. She has connected the two dots. Amity didn't look too happy at the thought of Willow having suspicions about the two of them. It would be bad for her and her family's name. But come think of it, everything she'd been doing for the past few days are bad for her family's name.

"... Are you supposed to meet Luz? Is that why we saw you come from a different direction?" Willow asked, although she already knows the answer to that. Amity's gaze fell to the ground, trying to calm herself.

Who would've thought that some common girl would make her feel fidgety?

"Actually... I was gonna give her back her book, but I left it." She explained, fixing her composure so she'd look at least a bit believable. "I was gonna meet up with her later at the market."

"This is perfect! You can return the book AND hang out!" Gus clapped, then proceeded to plan out a whole day ahead of them, claiming that he couldn't wait for school to end.

Amity watched as Gus walked to the school's entrance, then glanced back at Willow. She looked, well, her expression was unreadable. Either she's disappointed, or reluctant. She looked at Amity, as if examining her. Willow let out a sigh and gave her a weak smile, before following Gus into the school.

Leaving the other witch alone.

Amity clenched her hands into a fist, digging her nails into her palm. Being friends with Willow might take some time, but that doesn't mean she isn't willing to try.

If she can go against her parents for Luz, she can do it for her bestfriend.

She unclenched her hand, letting little drops of blood fall into the stairs. The crimson was a great contrast on her pale skin, she must've drawn blood when she buried her nails into her palms.

The green-haired witch looked at her palm, and —pushing aside the pain— she wiped it off her dark uniform.

On her way to classes, she realized that she could've done this earlier. She'd go against her parents anytime she wanted.

She was just scared.

The responsibilities, the commitment, the judgement. Maybe she needed courage, maybe she was just a coward.

"Miss Blight! What is your answer on question number 4?"

Amity snapped out of her trance, taking notice of the fact that the class had been answering their homework that she forgot. 

Oh... Oh no. Well, this is a first...

She nervously shifted in her seat, because how the hell do other students find an excuse to forgetting their homework, she never forgets homework so she had no idea how to explain.

"Do you have your homework?"

The teacher asked, his eyes narrowing in on her. The whole class proceeded to all turn their gazes towards her.

"I..." She started, the feeling of being stared down overwhelming her. "I forg-"

"Actually!" Boscha slid her book towards Amity. "She let me look at hers. I lost my book somewhere in my house."

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Well, If you wish to buy a new book, the office still has a few copies. Hurry up, though. The students keep buying since the lockers keep swallowing their books."

"Yes sir, I'll keep that in mind." The pink-haired witch nodded, then glanced at Amity. She subtly gestured to the book.

"Ah, yes. Again, what's the answer on question 4?"

Amity looked up at the the teacher, then at Boscha, who was now gesturing more obviously. "Uh, The Construction Coven, sir."

"Ah yes! Correct! Back when the witches practiced wild magic, The people in this coven are not only resourceful, they are also incredibly smart. They created-"

Tuning out the teacher, she looked back at Boscha, who gave her a thumbs up. "I'll fucking kill you later, so you better explain yourself." She whispered, before turning her attention to the teacher.

Amity turned to the teacher, trying to listen to whatever he was saying. History, how the cells in the conformatorium were built with things that could prevent the use of magic, something along those lines.

Like most of her classes earlier, this passed far too quickly. If not for the neat heart attack the teacher gave her, she could've forgotten about the class, too.

The bell rung, unfortunately, their school bell was out of commission so it opted to use a smaller bell to ring.

She walked out of the class, still a little out of it.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL?" Boscha suddenly appeared behind her, punching her arm.

"Ow!" Amity winced, and slapped the other girl's head. "Stop that!"

"Wh- Don't you DARE hit me, I saved your daydreaming ass!" She pushed Amity away, then fixed her hair. "Speaking of which, what were you thinking about, anyway?"

The young Blight only shook her head in response. "Why do I need to tell you?"

She scoffed. "Well geez, sorry if I wanna know what I sacrificed my image for."

Boscha rolled her eyes, and made her way to the lockers. Amity followed suit, thinking of Boscha's words.

"Okay fine. But you can't tell anyone." She let out a defeated sigh.

"My mouth is zipped, I'm all ears." With that, Boscha made a zipping motion over her mouth.

Amity looked hesitant, but gave in anyways. She lowered her voice, and kept it down. "I... I've been going against my parents."

Silence. 

Amity was met with silence.

Boscha stared at her, eyes wide with surprise. She felt her anxiety pressing down on her, the dread building up on her chest. Telling Boscha must be a mistake, of course it was, This is Boscha. There's no way-

"NO WAAAYYYYY!" Boscha finally spoke. "FOR TITAN'S SAKE, YOU FINALLY GREW A PAIR, GREAT JOB!"

"Boscha! Watch your words!" She slapped Boscha's mouth, successfully shutting her up. "And what was THAT supposed to mean?"

The other witch removed Amity's hand off her mouth. "Your hand tastes awful. And I meant you finally got the courage. I mean, literally all of us are already doing it."

So in conclusion, she'd been missing out a lot. She was —what teens might refer to her as— a stuck up. Although it was true, there's no harm in trying to defend her bruised ego.

"Wait, you have?!"

"What do you want? A celebration party? A cake saying "Welcome to the squad, showoff"? Perhaps a simple congratulations from the rest of us?"

Boscha tapped her chin. "Oh! What if we take you to go vandalising?"

"Boscha I'm serious!" Amity shoved her away. "What if I get caught?!"

"Geez, you're paranoid. Don't worry too much, as long as someone is covering for you, you're safe." Boscha — catching herself before she fell— shrugged. 

"That being said, I'll gladly cover for you. Maybe talk to your siblings, they're convincing liars."

Her siblings.

Edric and Emira have always been there for her, they could actually cover for her. They could cover for each other. Now all she needs is communication. To talk to them about things she'd rather keep to herself, contary to what she told her sister.

"Yeah. Em and Ed are pretty persuasive." She came to a conclusion. She'd have to talk to her siblings, first thing tomorrow.

"Anyways, what have you been doing?" Boscha playfully elbowed her. "C'moooonnn, spill. Are you gonna elope with a gangster? Are you planning to set your house on fire?"

"What? Good gosh no! I've been trying to be friends with Willow again." She replied, lowering her voice at the last part.

"Talk about boring, anything else?"

Amity groaned and furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, that's as far as I've done."

The other witch rolled her eyes. "I guess we all have to start somewher-"

"-Also I think I find the human kinda cute."

"YOU WHAT." Boscha turned to face her with an expression of disbelief. Luz must've created either a really good or a really bad first impression to Boscha.

"You mean that human? Illegal? Lives with witch who is literally hunted by the Emperor?" The pink-haired witch leaned in to whisper.

A bad impression to the whole Boiling Isles it is. In basics, she's falling for a criminal who lives in their land illegally and is wanted by the Emperor himself. Surely, it's not that bad?

"I underestimated your ability to surprise me..." Boscha continued, staring off into space. Shaking her head to clear off the initial shock, she began. "Okay okay, let me get this straight. You're into the human girl. But is she into you?"

Completely throwing aside the fact that it was a girl, Amity felt a little better that Boscha thinks it's normally for girls to like girls. Maybe, she was raised like that.

"Well... Not exactly. We're friends." She looked away before continuing. "Also, thanks for being okay with me liking girls."

"Amity my parents are gay. And pushing that aside, you're into her but she's not into you?"

"When you say it like that, I feel like a cliche love story third wheel." Amity looked back at Boscha, wincing at the comment.

"Because you are, it's pathetic. You should tell her before some handsome prince sweeps her off her feet." 

Amity took a deep inhale, Boscha's remark kind of stung. Another problem is Luz's preference. Currently, she has no clue if she's into girls or boys. If she's straight then some dashing young king will definitely come steal her, right in front of Amity. If she's not, she might just stand a small chance.

"Are you here to just insult me?"

"Oh definitely not. We're gonna celebrate. Amity Blight, That one girl who never fails to surprise everyone!" Boscha dramatically acted out as she started walking to the cafeteria. "You know what they say, the highest on the throne falls the hardest."

"Nobody said that."

"Yeah but it's true, isn't it?"

They kept trying to put down the other as they made their way to the lunch area. Not taking notice of the student that had been standing a few feet away from their original spot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was lazy. Filler? Who knows. School is such an ass, tho 🙄


	7. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She can't keep a secret to save her life."

Running her hand through her hair, Amity stared at herself in the mirror. She had let her hair down, a towel in her left hand drying her hair.

"Why am I so worried of what I look like again?" She questioned herself and her actions, staring blankly at her reflection. Almost after asking that question, the image of Willow, Gus, and a certain human popped in her head.

"Right..."

She dropped the towel and picked up her hairbrush, combing her hair down. There was really no point in styling it, she did always put it up on a half-ponytail. "Who knows? I might get an emergency hairstyle change."

While she was very peacefully minding her own business, her siblings probably decided it's be the best time to storm into her room.

They did, but instead of coming in or knocking like what normal people do, the two slammed the door open and jumped inside her room.

"MITTENS!"

"ED, EM, CAN YOU KINDLY LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?" Amity yelped, and flung the hairbrush at them. It hit Edric.

"OW! HEY!"

"What are you two doing in my room?"

The green-haired witch asked, pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to ease herself of the stress. Stress that suddenly appeared as soon as the twins entered.

Emira put her hands behind her, a little smirk on her face. "A little birdie told me that you're going out."

"That tall three-eyed bitch is definitely not a "little birdie" to me."

"Okay maybe she isn't but she STILL told us you we're going out." Edric admit, finally getting tired of playing around the subject.

"The bitch couldn't keep a secret to save her life."

Amity sighed and started tying her hair up into a half-ponytail.

"Don't say that! She didn't tell us what you we're gonna do?" Emira playfully elbowed her. "It's progress, amirite?"

Amity rolled her eyes and double checked herself on the mirror one last time, making sure she looked somewhat decent. The twins stood there, a dopey grin on both of their faces. It took Amity a good amount of self control not to give them a second look, but gave up anyway and glanced back at them. With a sigh, she finally asked what they we're waiting for her to.

"...cover for me?"

Edric clapped. "FINALLY! I've been waiting for those three words my whole life!" He then proceeded to dramatically put a hand on his chest. "Dearest siblings of mine, would thou do me thine honor of covering up my teen outings?"

"I'm starting to regret saying that."

"Well whatever, mittens. Just don't set the manor on fire and you'll be fine!" Emira narrowed her eyes at her. " _Unless_?..."

"I'm not gonna burn our house! I'm just going to hang out with a few friends today and give back a book! Why do people assume I'm gonna set our house on fire? I live here!" The youngest Blight grabbed the book and huffed in annoyance. 

The twins just laughed, whispering something about doing it theirselves. Then, after a few moments, Edric spoke. "Alright, have fun, mittens! Since you don't really have fun."

"I hate you."

Amity walked out of her room, not paying attention to her siblings shouting "I love you too!" at her like they plan to announce to the whole house—and to their parents, in addition—that she was going somewhere. 

When she exited the Manor, she took a deep breath. The sun shined so brightly today, almost blinding. Amity looked up at the cloudless, vibrant blue sky. The soft breeze giving her a sense of freedom she's never felt before. She already started walking, but she still had a hard time believing that not a week ago, she was ready to kill herself. 

Why would she kill herself again?

It's like her eyes opened up to a whole new world she never thought existed. Like a lost ship, guided to safety by a light.

A light.

Amity smiled at the thought. 

For reasons she can't understand, her life somehow turned upside down. She looked up again, seeing the lush trees partially shading her from the sun, filtering the rays of sunlight.

Today was gonna be good. She can just feel it. 

It didn't take long before she reached the bustling marketplace of Bonesborough. Witches and demons of all shapes and sizes filled the area with laughter and chatter that it created such a lively atmosphere. Now Amity was usually never a fan of loud crowds, but she was beginning to loathe the silence, so it's either this or the latter. 

Looking for three kids shouldn't be too hard. They may look like regular witchlings you'd encounter on a daily basis, but there was still something different about that group of friends that Amity still can't quite put her finger on.

Besides, it's not like Luz really blends in with that signature cat hoodie and her strangely cute round ears.

"Heya Amity! Over here!"

The witch turned to see a certain human. Speak of the devil, and her companions. Willow's smile was genuine now, though it's not as bright as it used to be, it was a start. Gus was holding a pamphlet of sorts, talking away about some competition she bound herself to join. And then there was Luz, who was waving at her with that grin of hers.

Clutching the book tightly in her hand, she took a deep breath and steeled herself for the turning point of her life; Facing her now newly realized crush.

Slight, very slightly. Just a little. She just thinks Luz is kinda cute. Nothing more, nothing less. Everyone gets that, everyone finds another person cute. That's normal. So maybe this wasn't gonna be as bad as she thinks it is.

"Hey Amity! You won't believe- Oh!" Luz took notice of the book, that by some miracle, still isn't scratched or damaged by the way she's gripping it like it's her lifeline. "You got the book! Cool!"

By instinct, Amity gave her back the book by nearly shoving it into her chest. The human girl was quick enough to avoid the sudden push, and nervously chuckled at the gesture.

"Wow, you're excited!"

"Just take it..." Right now, the young witch couldn't bring herself to look up at Luz and not get embarrassed. She did almost knock the air off her chest, if not for that sudden reflex of dodging. Luz couldn't help but giggle in response. 

"T'was fine, huh?" She asked, taking the book back from Amity and flipping the pages open.

"Yeah. Everything was unexpected, as I've mentioned before. The climax could've been better." 

"Sure, that's why you drew that exact scene with Azura and Hecate here."

Amity's whole world stopped. Because, 1. She forgot that she slipped in that paper there, and 2. THAT WAS NOT AZURA AND HECATE AT ALL. Hastily, she grabbed the paper from Luz's hand drew a spell circle, getting rid of that shameless self-insert (+ a certain someone ™) fanart by burning it until it was nothing but a distant memory. 

Thankfully, Luz hadn't noticed and laughed it off.

"You're here!" Gus slipped in between them, holding a pamphlet that contains the little gameshow that she sold her soul to. It turns out, he just noticed she had just arrived. He was too busy trying to explain to Willow and himself the strange mechanics of the game they were to play.

Apparently, they needed 4 participants in order to be able to join the game. All they had to do was this game that they probably got from the human world because Luz let it slip that "it's like what they do during girl scouts!".

Safe to say they didn't get the prize.

In their defense, the pig-looking demon guy most likely cheated, making sure that he gets money while none of his participants will ever win. 

But what mattered most was they enjoyed it, despite falling face first into the dusty ground and getting tangled up in vines, and falling face first again. A few scratches and bruises (mostly on Luz's part) were the inevitable outcome of that "game".

Willow was genuinely laughing, and enjoying her presence. Even Gus seemed to have fun with her, mostly because in a fit of rage, she burned the vines that trapped them, and accidentally burning the stand as a whole. She did promise the guy she'd pay him later, so long as he didn't tell her parents she just committed arson. It did make her feel really annoyed that both Boscha and her siblings were right to think that one day, sooner or later, she'll burn the Blight manor down.

She voiced her concerns to her friends, who just laughed at her worries.

"I'm serious, guys! What if my parents find out I set some cheating idiot's stand on fire!" Amity gasped, and looked at them in horror. "What if they find out I committed arson rightfully? I mean, he did deserve it, there's no way we could've won..."

Her concerns were once again responded with a hearty laugh. But what caught her attention the most–and for most of the day— was Luz's laughter. She couldn't help but smile. 

"Amity's right though, there's no way we could've won. He definitely rigged it." Willow commented, although in a more light-hearted manner. 

"Either way, burning that guy with pink fire was the best thing to ever happen today!" Gus jumped and raised his hands up the air. "Tibbles, was it? Yeah he's a goner. Don't actually pay him. We could totally say that he was some criminal trying to kidnap us."

"That's false accusation, Gus. He was cheating." Luz raised an eyebrow at him. He simply brushed it off. "To-may-to To-mah-to."

After a minute of conversation, they had to cut their little meeting short. 

"Well, it's getting dark. My fathers are probably looking for me."

Looking at the sky, Willow took note that it was indeed near sunset. Amity didn't even notice how much time has passed. It was like a minute ago, she stared at vibrant blue skies, now they were a burning orange in color.

Willow and Gus bid their farewells, not before telling Amity that they should hang out more. This made Amity giddy, knowing that she's already slowly rebuilding her broken friendship with Willow, and making new friends. 

Willow had this soft smile on her face as she left, but the way she looked at her then at Luz back and forth made her a little suspicious.

What made her day even better is that Luz suggested that they walk home together. Amity had to turn down her offer of walking back to the manor because you can't bring an angel to hell, so the owl house it is.

"Thanks for today, Amity. It was really fun. We should totally bring you along next time we plan to commit arson." Luz joked, playfully elbowing her as she did so. Amity rolled her eyes, and smirked.

"You could just bring a lighter, y'know?"

"Yeah, I could." Luz replied. "But I like you better." 

Amity swore on the the Titan's dead remains that she could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. It bothered her that Luz could just say those kind of things and expect her to not get weak at the knees. 

"...Whatever." She breathlessly replied.

A few meters before they reached the house, Luz coughed once or twice, covering her mouth using her hand.

"Are you okay?" Amity asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She found out from Gus earlier that humans are a little more fragile than normal witches, so she's got that to worry about. Luz waved it off, chuckling lightly.

"I'm fine! It's just a little cough I caught not too long ago. Don't worry!" The human assured her, wiping her hand off the side of her shirt as she did. It would've calmed her nerves, but she can't help but notice the smear of red it left behind.

_'Red? Why red? What in the world is that? Is that...'_

"Is that blood?"

Amity questioned her, and this time, she caught the human freeze. Luz chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I may have cut myself during the game. But it's fine, really!"

"Luz, that's not-"

"Oh look at that! We're here!" Sure enough, when Amity turned, she found herself not too far away from the house. By the titan, did she hate how disturbing that owl looks. "I'll see you tomorrow! Good night!"

Luz ran to the door, not even bothering to wait for her to say goodbye. Amity could just stand there and wave weakly, as she thought about what just happened.

When she started walking back to the manor, she let her thoughts wander. Luz didn't look too good, and she was acting strangely energetic. It's like her intrusive thoughts came right back to her at full force, except it's not self doubt. It's not about her, but about Luz. It was doubt. 

She did trust Luz, but she can't help but doubt her words. She didn't look or act fine in the slightest. She avoided getting too tired in the game, and avoided getting hit too much.

Amity shut the door inside the manor, not even aware that she had already gotten home. For now, she had made up her mind about one thing.

Luz was hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School had been super mean to me, plus I caught a cold and I went "I think this is the end, goodbye" for 2 days.  
> But I swear I've been holding this off for a while.


	8. Thinking clearly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger shouldn't be the one talking, you've got to think clearly.

Amity spent the majority of her night thinking about Luz. She wasn't stupid, or gullible. She would believe Luz if she said cartoon birds did her hair that morning, but she definitely didn't buy her lie. Something was wrong with her.

But not even Willow or Gus noticed, so maybe she's just really good at hiding it. Well, until now, that is. 

She kept tossing and turning on her bed, unable to fall asleep. Perhaps she just can't find a spot comfortable enough, or the room temperature just wasn't fit to her liking. Amity wanted to convince herself that it was either those things that were keeping her up, and not her thoughts about what Luz's situation might be. If she was spitting out blood, it may be fatal. And that was enough to keep her eyes wide open for the rest of the night.

The following day wasn't any good either. She stood up once the clock hit 6 am, freshened up before heading straight down for breakfast. Her parents discussed something about appointments later today, but she couldn't find anything interesting in whatever they were saying. Breakfast was ate in silence. 

After that, they were sent back upstairs to do whatever it is they have to do before school. Before Amity could enter her room, however, Emira blocked her path.

"You okay, Amity?"

Emira asked, concern evident in her voice. It was a serious matter when she referred to her with her real name, and not that nickname she uses ever so often.

Amity shook her head. "Tired. I'm just tired..."

Her older sister crossed her arms, and scanned her from head to toe. She obviously didn't get enough sleep, the dark circles under her eyes were a very noticeable contrast against her pale skin. Moreover, she looked like she carried the weight of the world's problems on her shoulder. 

Amity sighed, and just pushed her out of the way. She briskly walked past her, and into her room.

"You can always talk to me, okay? I'll respect your decision for now. But I won't let you keep doing this to yourself." Emira followed her to her room, but was greeted with a shut door. The older Blight sighed, knowing by the sound of the click that she had locked the door. 

It's a shame her sister didn't really trust her just yet, and she knew it was completely her fault. But like hell if she'll stop trying to be a better sister for Amity.

Emira placed a hand on the door, and leaned her forehead into the cold, smooth wood.

"I love you, Mittens..." She whispered.

Amity sat on the floor, her back turned towards the door. She couldn't hear anything over the sound of the internal conflict going on inside her head. She didn't even want to go to school, but she has to. Her parents would flip if they found out she skipped classes. But right now, she just wants to be alone.

Luz lied to her.

And it's making her feel useless. 

What kind of friend was she if she couldn't bring her to talk about her problems? 

Ten minutes before classes, she decided to stop sulking and made a mad dash to school. She was—of course—berated for being late, but that didn't matter right now.

"You look like shit." Boscha offhandedly commented when she took a seat beside her. "Did your dog die or something?"

Skara gave her a sharp elbow to her side, causing the other witch to respond with a hushed growl. Unlike the three-eyed nuisance, Skara actually noticed how dreary her mood looks.

"Amity? Are you okay?"

The girl in question refused to answer. Boscha and Skara exchanged a look, Skara tapped her shoulder lightly.

"You can always talk to-"

"Shut the fuck up, will you?" Amity turned to them, glaring daggers at the duo. Boscha visibly froze and Skara drew her hand back, both taken aback by her sudden aggression. Amity, too, was shocked by the words that came out of her mouth. 

"... I'm sorry. I'm just... Tired."

She sighed. She never meant to say that. But right now her emotions are a mess, and she isn't in the right mind. The girl was sorry, genuinely sorry, but she's also exhausted. The bard witch smiled softly, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, no offense taken. Just know that no matter what, we've got your back, okay? Ready when you are."

From behind, Boscha gave Amity a thumbs up and a grin. This backed up Skara's statement further. She does have people watching her back, despite her outbursts.

Amity nodded, and finally—for the first time today— she smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

It made Amity feel infinitely better knowing that she still had people who are willing to do so much for her. It's honestly overwhelming, to be accepted. To be heard, cared for, understood. It overwhelmed her, to be loved. That was such a foreign word. She's been blinded by her parents' lack of love and devotion that she failed to see she's been given so much of it already, just not by her parents.

But by her siblings, and her friends.

Her family.

' _And that must be why...' she thinks to herself._

Luz matters to her so much because if it weren't for her, she wouldn't be here. Amity would never have seen just how much she's worth. If not for Luz, she'd still be stuck in the oblivion, the void inside her mind that chained her down. Luz guided her, so maybe that's why she matters so much.

So maybe that's why she adored her.

After classes, Amity decided to ask Willow and Gus for anything strange they noticed when hanging out with Luz. Surely, they must know something, Luz might've mentioned a thing or two. They gave each other a confused look, then turned to Amity.

"Well, she has been breathing weirdly for a while." Willow said, putting a finger on her chin. "She told me that she just gets that cause she drinks too much coffee."

"Would too much cream and sugar be enough to cause too much of a problem?" Amity asked, tilting her head slightly. 

"I'd assume. That's what she told me. Those two together causes too much energy."

"But isn't she lactose intolerant? How could she have too much of what she can't have?" Gus chimed in, reminding them of that little fact. They'd know, she didn't have a particularly good evening after having a cheese sandwich.

The three stood in silence. Each of them having a raging war inside their heads. Amity felt uncomfortable with the fact that Luz didn't even tell her close friends that she was not feeling well. It's ironic, really. She kept telling Amity to let her emotions out and ask help when Luz couldn't share her pain to save her life, literally.

"So Luz lied to us."

Willow finally added after a minute of thought. "But why?"

"Maybe she doesn't want us to worry?" Gus countered, a little hesitantly, too. He shrugged, and crossed his arms. "We'll have to confront her about this. The sooner, the better."

"But we don't know where she lives! She never told us!" The plant witch answered, desperation showing in her voice. It's become increasingly clear that they have a lot of things they don't know about Luz. They didn't even know her last name.

And once again, the three fell silent. They had to either go to her house, or wait for her to show up. Willow and Gus don't know where she lives. But Amity does. Amity went there, she knew where to find her. The question is, will they be allowed to see her?

"I know where she lives. But I'm just not sure if her guardian will let us in."

As far as Amity was concerned, " _Eda_ " was some criminal lady trying to hide from the law, so naturally, she'd be well hidden. And like hell if she'll let little " _Ms."My father is a loyal servant of the Emperor" Blight_ " inside, or anywhere near her house; why else would she have that weird owl thing?

"Yeah. She's NOT gonna want me in there." Amity concluded, letting out a defeated sigh. That's one plan thrown out of the window. She looked down, kicking the ground. "There is something I feel like I should tell you..."

The two witchlings raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Yesterday, when I walked her home-"

"You walked her home?" Willow smirked at her. Amity's cheeks dusted a tint of pink and waved her off.

"Shush! Listen! When I walked her home..." She vividly remembers yesterday. The sunset, Luz's little comment, and her very obvious lie. "...I saw her cough up blood."

Willow and Gus look at her in disbelief. Gus lowered his arms to his side, finally turning all his attention to the green-haired girl. Willow still looked rather skeptic.

"...really?" Willow asked under her breath, almost inaudibly. She still had a hard time taking in that news, but if whatever Amity said was true, then Luz's life was in danger. "How...?"

Amity cleared her throat. "She coughed, then quickly wiped it off her shirt. I saw a smear of red and asked her about it. Then she just...ran off with some petty lie."

"I think she's hiding about her being sick." She continued. "But I'm not sure. I've been thinking about this all night."

"How would we know?" Gus asked, looking back and forth between Willow and Amity. "I mean, how do we know what this is? None of us know how human sicknesses work." He threw his arms up in defeat. "Luz could die and we've done nothing!"

The mere thought of Luz dying without their knowledge gave Amity a dull ache in her chest. It vaguely reminded her old the pain she used to feel before she met Luz, of before she got the chance to experience the bliss of ignorance. 

Her horrible thoughts slowly crept back into her brain, the ghost of her once depressed self loomed over her head once more, like a weight pressing onto her. However, she can't let these thoughts distract her. Not now, not right now. Luz is in danger.

They racked their brains for anything that could help their newfound cause. After a few minutes, An idea popped up.

"I know a healer in my old team. Her name's Cat. We could ask her." Amity suggested. Willow simply shook her head, putting both hands on her hips in disagreement.

"She's human. We don't know if witches and humans have the same anatomy."

As much as Amity would like to argue with that, Willow was right. Witches and humans are different, and there's a big possibility that they may not be able to cure her, or even find out what was wrong with her in the first place. Just thinking about them being so useless made her feel helpless and lost. This alone caused anger to fester deep in her chest. She shut her eyes, clenching her fists as tightly as she can in an attempt to control her temper.

At first, the two we're confused of her actions. It only took a few seconds for Willow to realize what she was doing. This act of self harm she does to keep her emotions in control apparently never left. Amity was hurting herself to shut her feelings up. Willow quickly put a hand on Amity's shoulder.

"AMITY! Amity listen to me, breathe." Willow shook her gently. "Amity, open your eyes and look at me."

Amity did as told, and opened her eyes. Her eyes were unfocused. She looked like a scared kitten, whimpering for help.

"I know we have little hope, but we have to at least try. Okay? We'll try for Luz. Okay?" Willow whispered comfortingly, it almost reminded Amity of when Luz did the same. "Just breathe, okay? Breathe."

The green-haired witch took a deep inhale, and shakily exhaled. This cycle continued until she felt like a thorn had been plucked out of her chest. She felt better, a little. She unclenched her fists, and saw a trail of blood dripping down from her palm. Amity hissed, slowly moving her palm and pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket. She wrapped it around her hand. Willow looked on, worried. But at least Amity stopped before it got worse.

"We can go talk to Cat. You never know, right?" Gus shrugged, trying to lighten the mood. "I think the players are practicing at the field, we could find her there."

Willow nodded, and gave Amity a determined smile.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read your comments lmao. Yes, I am that one RWBY whiterose writer infamous for stories that always end horribly. So you've got that as a clue. Although I have stated that I quit writing, Lumity hit me like a bus. I MIGHT consider dusting up the old account, who knows. I just think my old stories are REALLY cringy, but I find the comments on my stories hilarious, so I'm keeping it.
> 
> Anyways, I'm a she/they. Go wild.


	9. Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people just can't keep a secret.

"Cat!"

Calling off the game, Cat spun to meet the person calling out her name, who — much to her surprise— was none other than ex-captain Amity Blight. She and two other students were speed walking towards her, which is no surprise since the grudgby field was rather large; it's hell to walk slowly.

"Hey! Captain! What's new?"

She greeted them with a smile, not minding Boscha who yelled out; "I'm the captain!" from afar.

Amity, Willow and Gus came to a halt, the two had to catch their breaths since they're not as athletic as Amity is, or more appropriately, was. Amity visibly cringed at the nickname "Captain", that incident still makes her feel horribly guilty.

"Hey Cat. I need a favor."

She rubbed her the back of her neck, ashamed that she didn't even bother talking to her after quitting. And yet here she was, asking for a favor from her, like she didn't ignore them for over months. The other girl didn't care though.

"Sure! What do you need?" Cat asked. At this time, Boscha and Skara decided to join and see what the hold up was about. They jogged towards them, standing closely to join in the conversation.

"I need to know... Can you heal a human?"

The question astonished Cat, but caused Skara and Boscha to raise an eyebrow. 

"Really, Amity?" Boscha crossed her arms and smirked. As if Amity didn't feel embarrassed enough, she felt like she was being mocked. Skara slapped Boscha's padded shoulder, still trying to smile sweetly at Amity while doing so. "Ow!"

Cat glared at Boscha, before turning back to Amity. "I'm sorry, I have no idea how human anatomy works." She gave her a sheepish smile.

Amity slumped over in defeat. She already expected it, but she felt dejected, nonetheless. Willow put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Noticing the sudden change in the Blight's mood, Cat immediately thought up of something.

"But..."

Amity looked up, regaining a sliver of hope. 

"I have a friend." Cat started. "Her name is Bo. I'm pretty sure Gus knows her, she's in the human appreciation society. I'm sure she can help."

At the mention of his (or what was, at least) club, Gus perked up. "Oh! Bo! I know her! We could totally ask for her help!" He stopped himself before he got too excited. "Unfortunately, we can't find her anywhere. It's like after school and meetings, she just disappears."

Amity was about to go sulk on a corner once more when Cat shook her head. 

"That's because she has this loft. She hides out from society and hides her weird human studies there." She winked at the three. "Luckily, I have a "girlfriend" free pass in there. I can totally take you guys!"

"Really?" Amity could only grin to contain her excitement. "You'll do that for us?"

"Sure! What's a friend for, right? Besides, I'm sure Bo would love to help your cause." Cat put a hand on her hip, with the other free hand, she used her thumb to point at the bleachers behind her.

"Let me just get my stuff, I'll get changed and we can all go together after."

Cat turned to the other two standing behind her. "All except you."

"Hey! What gives? I wanna come too!" Boscha grabbed Cat by the shoulders and shook her. 

"You'll be of no use to us. Plus, you don't even know Luz." Willow answered for her, seeing as Cat can't since she was still being so rudely shaken. Her reply made Boscha glare at her. She let go of Cat to give Willow a dramatic reply.

"Duh! Of course I know her! She's the human girl Amity never stops talking about-" 

Before Boscha could accidentally spill more secrets, Amity slapped a hand on her mouth, just to shut her up. 

"I forgot just how big your mouth is." 

Boscha also forgot how threatening Amity is when she wanted to be. Golden eyes pierced into her soul, a cold, hard gaze fixated on her very being, much like an eagle staring down on it's prey. The pink witch swallowed a lump that had unknowingly stuck on her throat, and gave her a sheepish smile. 

"Kidding! Why ever would you talk about Luz? Nope, never!"

Contented with her answer, Amity set her free. Skara had to forcefully drag Boscha away so she can't "spy" on them. Heavens know she can't keep a secret, but she tries, in the very least. But one knows that you cannot keep her mouth shut, especially when it's a thing concerning secret hideouts, thus keeping Amity's hideout a secret. 

Amity trusts her, but not with secrets.

Bo's hideout is hidden in some alley way in Bonesborough. It's a loft of some sort. Bo only permits people she trusts inside, since studying humans probably isn't normal, much less legal. Cat explains that Bo has been studying them for quite a while, and actually getting to study one is going to drive her wild. While Amity was not happy to hear that Luz was being treated like some lab rat, she did know that it's also the only way to find out what's wrong with her.

The trip to the hidden alleyway wasn't too long. It's more of a challenge to find which of the junk was the entryway to the loft itself. The place looked like it was abandoned, and with good reason, seeing the condition of literally everything in sight. Cat only took a minute before she pulled down a lever that appeared to randomly just stick out of the pile, and pulled it down. They heard the ground beneath them rumble as the brick wall in front of them opened up, revealing a staircase that leads upward. She motioned for them to walk up. Amity couldn't really see what Cat did, but whatever it was, it closed down the passage. As if it wasn't there in the first place.

Gus—who went up first— found himself staring at a grey door. What put him off was the sight of sharp teeth in front of it. "Uh?"

"Go ahead! It won't bite!" Cat looked down on her wrist, faint scars still visible on her tanned skin. "At least not this time, I hope."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Gus said, pushing the door open to reveal a quaint room filled with so much stuff. The tables were filled with papers stacked dangerously high, and tools were scattered everywhere. It looked like everything here threatened their safety. The room itself smelled odd, the air was heavy and dusty. But maybe that's just to fit the aesthetic; That, or she's never heard of windows, or cleaning.

"Hey Bo! I have guests! They've got some questions for you!" Cat yelled out as they entered the room. The door behind them closed with a soft click. 

"I'll be there in a sec." Answered a feminine voice. They stood there, waiting. While doing so, Amity let her eyes wander.

The walls were filled with so much paper. A long, red thread connecting them to each other. Newspaper articles, torn pages from books, and other forms of printed media from the human world adorned the walls. It almost impressed her, this kind of dedication. On the field of greys and whites, she swore she caught a glimpse of color. Green?

"Hey, what's going on?" Amity didn't have too much time to think about it when Bo finally made her appearance. She carried a stack of books. Once she looked up on them, her dark eyes slightly widened. "Oh, it's you guys."

"Hey Bo! What's up?" Gus greeted her excitedly, seemingly unaware that witches do not understand human greetings. So it was expected when Bo raised an eyebrow and pointed up. 

"The ceiling?" Came the confused reply.

"Oh right. You don't know human greetings." The young boy made a mental note to teach the HAS about human greetings next time they hold a meeting.

Bo shook her head, and for a split second, stole a quick glance at Amity's direction. "What exactly are you here for?"

"They have a human friend who appears to be sick. They want to find out what's wrong with her!" Cat explained to her cheerfully. Even with the positive energy radiating from Cat and Gus, she still feels a bit off. It was kind of weird to be this dedicated to humans. It almost felt if ever she were to meet Luz, she'd definitely spend all her time with the human.

The thought of Luz hanging out with her all the time stung. A dark feeling of envy started to arise. Amity couldn't quite place a finger on what the word was, but she damn hell knew it was a feeling. Like when her siblings get more attention than her, or when someone else is better than her in one aspect, but much worse. It wasn't envy, it had no malice attached, but it felt awfully painful. It wasn't anger or annoyance either, she'd know what those are by heart. Jealousy, perhaps?

Amity shook her head to clear her thoughts. No personal feelings, not right now. "She's been acting very strange. We figured you could help us out." The Blight took a step forward to explain further.

Bo nodded, and carefully placed her books atop a nearby table. She grabbed a quill resting not too far from where she had set her books down. "I understand. But to make a diagnosis, or rather, an educated guess of what your human is dealing with, I need a clear list of her symptoms.

She pulled out a blank piece of paper from one of the tall stacks, everyone on the room secretly thanked the titan that it didn't collapse on them. 

"That way, I could at least pinpoint the reason she's sick." Bo glanced at Amity again. "Better yet, you could've brought them here."

Amity couldn't help but feel nervous about this. Luckily for her, Willow spoke up. "From what we've observed, she's having trouble breathing, and Amity claims she saw her cough up blood. During our game, we noticed she avoided getting tired."

"If this is anything to go by, she does tend to get restless, and anxious." Gus added to her observations. 

Bo meticulously wrote them all down on the paper, nodding as they listed off the symptoms. She stared at the paper for a while, tapping the feathery end of the quill on her chin. "Well, I can't say for sure what it is, but it's definitely something to do with her lungs. I'd assume something like cancer or whatever humans call that death sentence of a disease. We'd have to watch her closely. Or, as I said, you could bring her here."

The line "death sentence" sent Amity's brain into overdrive. She knew humans were fragile, but not to the point where simple, not so noticable diseases were labeled incurable. Life without magic must really be difficult. That being said, now that she has access to magic, Luz just might stand a chance.

"Do you think you can heal her?" Amity asked hesitantly while looking down. If her parents saw her in such a vulnerable state, they immediately glare at her. A single look to straighten herself up. But right now, she couldn't help but feel so weak.

The other witch shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. I don't know how magic will affect her body. But we can hope. You should bring her along sometimes."

The three witchlings hummed in response. "That's great. We should totally bring Luz here!" Gus turned to his two friends.

"She's stubborn. I doubt she'll go with us willingly." Willow countered, shaking her head. "But I appreciate the offer. We should get going though, my fathers will be looking for me."

Cat lead them out, smiling and waving them goodbye when they stood by the exit. "We should hang out more, Amity! I really missed talking to you! You too! Willow and Gus! You're two cool people!"

Gus laughed off the compliment, and Willow gave her a smile. Amity, however, was still a little reluctant. Cat understood that, and decided to leave them be.

They watched as the wall closed, the lines indicating of a secret entrance barely visible. Suddenly, Willow grabbed their wrists and dragged them away from the alleyway, their complaints about how her grasp was too tight fell on deaf ears. She pushed other citizens aside to make way.

"Willow! What's wrong with you!" Amity tried to break free, only to fail miserably. "That hurts!"

"Don't ever go back there." The plant witch answered in a monotone voice, her expression was eerily blank, and she kept speedwalking away from the busy town. 

"What?! Why?!" 

But Gus' question wasn't answered. Willow just kept walking. Amity and Gus struggled, but to no avail. Once they reached a clearing, however, she practically threw the two forward, causing them to stagger. Amity caught herself before she fell, and turned around to reprimand Willow. 

When she did, though. She noticed her friend looked enraged. So much so, she can see fire burning in those green eyes. Willow pulled out a few papers from her pocket.

"Don't trust Bo."

The two looked at the pictures, and Amity turned ghostly pale when she noticed the familiar face on the paper. These were photographs.

Encircled with red markers. Pictures of Amity and Luz, taken on different days.

"She's a spy." Willow said plainly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW MORE CHAPTERSSSS???? Merry Christmas, you fools. Hope you're ready for angst in the next few ones.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say being home is a feeling. Home can be somewhere, or someone. Threaten one's home and they'll set out to protect it.

To say Amity was distraught would be an understatement. She was shaking, on the verge of tears. Gus was not any better. He paced the floor, panicking. Willow tried to look calm for their sake, but she was frantic. A spy. If it wasn't for Willow's instincts, they would never have found out. That thought alone made them feel watched. Whatever that traitor was up to, they had no idea. What was left to imagination terrified them.

"Where... Where did you find this?" Gus asked, his voice was shaky, and so was his body. He was so close to having a panic attack. He held the pictures tight, his quivering, sweaty hands trying not to drop a single one.

"Amity and I looked over the wall. I saw a glimpse of green, and quietly made my way there while you were talking. I found these, and took them. They're not all there is though. I'm sure I saw Boscha in one."

Amity punched a nearby tree, causing splinters to go flying everywhere. The other two to turn to her, with Gus dropping the photos in shock. She breathed heavily, and spun around to meet their scared gazes. With a trembling finger, she cast a spell which set the photographs ablaze with bright pink fire. Amber eyes looked up to them, and they could see the reflection of the flames dancing in her eyes, fueling her anger even more.

"You mean to tell me she's been stalking me?! There's more?!" 

She threw her arms to her side, ignoring blood flowing down from her fist. Willow sighed and looked down, watching the flames die, leaving embers and ashes behind.

"Amity, you, we couldn't have known. Even Boscha was none the wiser-"

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" 

The green-haired girl desperately tugged at her hair, crimson red stained the short, mint-colored strands . 

"I BASICALLY PUT LUZ UP FOR PETRIFICATION! I'M SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!" With all her strength, she pulled at her hair. She tightly shut her eyes and let tears fall down. Because of course she cries. When things aren't going her way, she cries. Like a coward. But that's only barely a fraction of her problems right now.

If Luz's life wasn't in danger before, it definitely is now. If her parents find out about the human, she's dead to them. Literally. They'll have her killed off like some pest. Squash her like a bothersome insect. Then they'll forget about it, and make her forget about it, too. Luz was the only thing keeping her alive and now she's going to meet her demise all because she was selfish and decided to go frolicking around with them. She decided that her responsibilities could wait.

It felt like Atlas threw away the world to have a day of peace, only to regret it later on. Because now the world he loved so dearly was gone. Amity should've held on. She should've kept up her appearance. If only she could turn back time, she'd gladly push Luz away, and kept carrying the weight of the world on her shoulder. If it meant that Luz would live to see another day, to watch another sunset. Then she'll gladly live another day of agony. She shouldn't have thrown her world away like that.

Amity drowned in her thoughts. She didn't even notice Willow and Gus desperately trying to snap her out of it. Gus grabbed both of her wrists, trying to stop her from pulling out all the strands of her hair. He too, was on the verge of tears. Willow kept shaking and talking to her, but her words died off in the wind before Amity could hear them.

It felt like the sky crashed right on them. Like the universe itself was covered in darkness for all of eternity. That is, until a voice called out to them.

"Amity? Willow? Gus?"

Amity recognized that voice. They turned around to see a familiar brunette. Luz stood there, worry and confusion written all over her face. "Where have you guys been? I've been looking for- OW!"

She was cut off when the three witches slammed at her in full force, enveloping her in a tight hug. Luz was a confused at first, but when she realized that not one, but all three of them were crying—she decided to zip her mouth.

She would ask her friends if they were okay, but obviously, they're not. So she did the most reasonable course of action and returned the embrace.

"What's wrong?" Luz asked under her breath, but she knew they heard.

None of them answered, and that's alright. Luz might not know what they're dealing with right now, but that doesn't stop her from giving comfort when it is needed most. She let out a sigh, gently smiling as the silent sobs began to lessen.

They stayed like that for a while, but Luz understood. Willow was the first to pull away, followed by Gus, but Amity clung to her like her life depended on it. The human rubbed her back gently, and delicately wrapped her arms around the witch.

Amity could feel Luz's breath near her ear. Confirmation that she is here, and she is alive. That she is in her arms right now. Nothing will take her away. As if she read the girl's mind, Luz whispered to her soothingly. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Luz looked up to her two friends, who were wiping their tears away. They sniffled occasionally, but it seems that they've calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it? We could stay over at my place for a bit."

The human suggested. Willow paused at that, because she wasn't sure how Luz would react to being told that she was being followed. That her every movement is being watched. She needs a better plan.

Willow shook her head, still sniffling. "I was serious when I said my dads would kill me when I'm out after curfew." She smiled at Luz, genuinely, this time. "I'm just...so glad to see you."

Gus would want to give her another hug, but her arms were occupied as of the moment, so he just nodded eagerly. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. But right now, someone else needs you more." With that, he looked at Amity's shaking form. 

"We should go. We don't want to disturb you two." Willow declared, starting to walk away. "But make damn sure I see you tomorrow as soon as I leave school, Okay?"

Before Luz could reply, she already started her way off, so did Gus. Leaving her with so many questions. 

Willow looked back at the two, then proceeded to tap Gus' shoulder. "Come with me." She asked, or rather, commanded. It was hours before the boy's curfew, but already way past Willow's.

"Huh? Won't your dads kill you?"

The plant witch shook her head, and motioned for him to follow her as she started walking, her eyes focused on her path. "I told them I'd be home late."

Gus looked back, seeing his two friends from a distance, barely a dot from where he is. Amity worries him, especially since he saw the extent of the damage that sudden punch did to her fist, but he trusted Luz enough to aid her. Content with that thought, he turned back to her with a confused look. "Where are we going?"

"We're talking to Boscha." Came the dull reply.

Luz didn't know what happened, she hasn't the slightest idea. She'd ask Amity, but right now it was just the two of them. In the middle of a clearing, again.

"Amity?" Luz whispered in a barely audible tone.

Luz didn't expect an answer. She was okay with the silence, save for Amity's breathing that was slowly steadying. A soft breeze flew past them, making Amity's messy hair flutter along with it. The witch took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh wind and scent of pine. In addition, the sweet fragrance of Luz's hoodie. The fabric felt so soft under her skin. Luz didn't seem to mind.

The bleeding on her fist had long stopped, and so has her crying. What's left now were tear stains, all over Luz's shirt and trailing down her cheeks. But again, Luz didn't mind.

Her shaking ceased, and her mind was finally at peace. Her heart, however, was a different story. It felt like it was pounding out of her chest, so loudly even, that she fears Luz would hear. But it felt... good. Such a strange feeling it was, it hurt her chest. But the pain was intoxicating.

Amity's eyes fluttered open, only to meet warm eyes staring right back at her. Luz smiled, and unwrapped her hand from her waist, gently brushing stands of her hair away from her face and tucking them behind her ear. Her touch made her ear twitch. The way Luz stares at her made her feel ecstatic. Suddenly, it's as if butterflies have suddenly taken residence inside her stomach.

"It's getting kind of dark, Wanna head over to my place? About time you met Eda." Luz suggested with a giggle. Amity simply nodded, and very reluctantly, let go of Luz. 

The feeling of soft fabric was replaced by Luz's warm hands. But before Amity could savor the sensation, Luz pulled her hand away with all possible haste. She shot her an alarmed look. 

"What happened to your hand?"

Oh. Amity looked at her fist, covered in both fresh and dried blood. Moving her fingers hurt like hell, seeing as splinters small and large buried themselves into her porcelain skin. The ones already pulled out left gaping, bleeding holes that sting. Her hand is, for the lack of better term, broken.

And she didn't even notice until Luz pointed it out.

Just when Amity was about to spew out some bad story, Luz swiftly—but carefully— grabbed her other hand. Her touch was soft, but urgent. It showed her care, but also her determination. That's something Amity admired of her.

No words were exchanged as they walked, but Amity occasionally stole glances. She gazed upon Luz, the sun's setting rays illuminating her at the right angles, touching her warm-toned skin with a soft orange light. And Amity would stare at her, awestruck. Not that Luz notices, or she pretends she doesn't.

She pretends she doesn't see that Amity fawns over her, that she hasn't got her hypnotized whenever she smiled. 

So the human kept on walking. They reached the owl house shortly after, with Luz talking to that cursed guard demon quietly, but with am air of command. The thing apparently had the decency to shut its beak and let them in. Proving that Amity's theory of the demon not having a brain false.

When the door opened, she saw a fairly tall woman with a bush of grey hair, sitting by the table, helping herself with a cup of warm liquid. Beside her — sleeping comfortably atop the table— was a dog-like creature that she assumed was another demon.

The woman raised an eyebrow at the sight of the two holding hands. "Is this the Blight girl I've heard so much about?"

Luz looked down, trying to hide a blush because Eda just exposed that she talks about Amity more so than average. 

"Y-yeah... She is." The human managed to sputter out, despite the embarrassment. Amity didn't notice this, and held Luz closer. She was wary of strangers, especially if said stranger was a wanted criminal.

"C'mere, let me take a good look at the kid."

The woman, Eda, beckoned them. Luz walked over to her, Amity by her side. But she stopped, and motioned for Amity to continue.

Hesitantly, Amity approached her. She trusted Luz enough, so she'll trust anyone Luz is close to. But she can't help but feel a twinge of fear when Eda inspected her hands. A few seconds felt like eternity. It apparently does not feel good when it was you who's being stared down on.

Pulling away, Eda took a long sip from her mug. "Geez, kid. Just how many times do you injure your hands in the span of a day?"

It was Amity's turn to raise an eyebrow. Eda, intimidating as she is, looked rather amused. It must be a joke. Before she could react, however, the older woman drew a spell circle. In that second, her hand felt tingly; like she was being tickled. She looked down on her hands and realized what it had done: A healing spell. Her fist and palm looked good as new, without a trace of dried blood or the multiple splinters that painfully decorated her fists. Eda hummed, satisfied with her work. She sat back with a smirk.

The woman noticed the puzzled look Amity gave her. Eda raised an eyebrow at her, clearly not understanding why the little girl looked so confused when she helped her.

"What? You don't expect me to watch you catch an infection, do ya? Lemme tell you, spare hands are hard to find these days." Eda then took another swig of her drink. Amity shot Luz a confused look, but was only gave with a soft smile.

It felt strange.

Not in a bad way. It just felt off that some stranger who never even met her had spent time healing her. No, actually, it baffled her that a stranger took the energy to do so. Not to mention a wanted criminal, known for practicing wild magic, and is a declared enemy of the Emperor.

But she doesn't look like a criminal, neither did Luz. She looked like a tired mother of two, definitely not a morning person. And Luz? Well, she looked like an angel.

They looked like a dysfunctional family with that dog of theirs. (not counting whatever bird they glued to the door)

They looked normal, and happy.

For a moment, Amity felt warm. It was weird. She was a far from the Blight manor, from the library, and from her friends. But staring at the woman, the slumbering demon dog, and Luz. She felt strangely nostalgic. Strangers she barely knew a week ago surrounded her, but she felt right at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I become productive at 4 am in the morning. Oh and also, for the sake of my sanity, I'll start writing oneshots :P


	11. Clashing forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two opposing forces meet.

"I, for one, think that there should be a dislike button." Boscha declared proudly. "I really don't like posts hating on me." She continued, trailing off at the last part.

Skara shrugged, and took a bite on her sandwich. The two left practice late, and decided to hit up a local food store before heading back home. Besides, it's not like their parents care, so long as they don't die. The two kept walking, chatting away until they reached the end of town and was met with the dense, lush forest.

As they began their way, Boscha caught sight of two moving figures from afar.

The pink haired witch squinted her eyes when she noticed the two familiar faces emerging from the vegetation, walking towards them, coming out from the dark forests like some kind of horror movie characters.

She relaxed when she recognized them, and tapped Skara to get her attention.

"Isn't that Willow?"

Boscha waved at the two with a smile. But for some reason, Willow looked ticked off. Before anybody could react or comment on her scrunched up face, a blur swished past their vision. The next thing she knew, Willow had held her up by her collar.

She was surprisingly strong, that's for sure.

Boscha struggled under her grip, both bewildered and scared of what was happening. Skara, obviously taken aback, dropped everything she was holding, including her half-eaten sandwich. She turned to Gus, most likely looking for an answer to why his friend had attacked hers, but even he looked equally shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"Willow?..." 

The potions witch managed to say, Willow's grip on her shirt getting tighter by the second. She swore she could see death in those furious green eyes. Breathing heavily, she tried to ease into her hold, in hopes of Willow noticing she's not a threat. 

The other girl could care less.

She spoke, her voice filled with a certain dark rage. _"Do you know who did this?"_

"Did what?" Her tone was stiff and pinched. For that moment, the world stopped. Every millisecond felt like an eternity when Willow stared right back into her eyes blankly. 

By this time, night had fallen. The purplish shade left the horizon and was replaced with an inky black that covered the sky like a blanket. The darker atmosphere made Willow's enraged green orbs seem like they were glowing, ablaze with fiery anger. Her glasses reflecting off the light of a nearby house did not help ease her nerves.

Willow's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes actually started glowing green and the ground beneath them shook. From the earth below her, she caught a glimpse of large green vines covered in thorns come crawling out.

"I'll ask one more time." Her grip on the collar tightened. "Did you know who stalked Amity?"

Boscha's eyes widened. "Stalk?! Somebody stalked Amity?!"

That did it for Willow.

She relaxed, dropping Boscha. The girl fell down, sitting but looking up at Willow. The weight of the revelation sank in, her face was aghast as she fixed her gaze into the other witch. They fell into a deep silence, the witches didn't know what to say that would break it, not with an atmosphere as thick as this moment.

Willow glanced at Skara and Gus, both had a worried expression on.

"I thought we knew it was Bo!" Proclaimed Gus, as the other two witches stared at him in complete and utter shock. He pointed at the girl on the ground. "Why would she stalk Amity?!"

"I just know they would, Gus! They're THAT type of people! People who turn their back on you!" 

Willow spun around and faced Gus, her anger getting the best of her. Those words struck the other two like bullets, being claimed guilty without evidence. Skara had a more passive reaction, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Everything was slowly sinking in, and she hasn't any time to take all of those in.

Boscha, ever the testy teen, stood up, provoked. Nobody, and she means nobody gets away with that. She faced Willow, undaunted by the threat of those vines being wrapped around her neck. "How could you accuse us? Do you even know who we are?!" 

"You're not to be trusted is what you are." She shot back, paying no heed to Gus and Skara's pleads to stop.

"You're one to talk!" Boscha stepped closer, aggravated. "You're a weakling who turns back when you get scared!"

Willow twitched, her hands balling up into fists. She bit her tongue in an attempt to control her temper, but Boscha kept going.

"You LEFT Amity when she needed you!" The other witch took another step, getting more confident when she saw the vulnerability.

"You're a coward!"

"Stop..." Willow whispered under her breath. 

"You're _weak_! That's why her parents never _liked_ you! Cause you are have always been weak!"

"Not everything is about Amity!" Willow suddenly burst, tears flowing down her face freely. She looked at Boscha, her eyes desperate and pleading. For a moment, Boscha drew back, the anger slowly fading, being replaced by shock.

"It's Luz I'm worried about! Because Amity has people who protect her and Luz has _no one_!" She continued her tirade. "She's one of the only friends I've got left since Amity _left_ , I CAN'T lose her!"

The group was engulfed in an off-putting stillness. Neither one of them had the courage to talk, that, or when one tried to speak it, their voice died off. 

The four stood in silence. Skara felt nauseous just thinking of everything. Gus couldn't even look up, he had been holding back his emotions for quite some time. He wasn't sure of what his stand was, not anymore, at least. So he kept his head hung low. The two witches stuck in argument did not dare say a word to each other.

They didn't know what to say, anyways.

"I was weak and selfish..." Willow finally spoke up, breaking the suffocating tension. "I should've tried to be stronger. But I didn't."

"So please..." The plant witch looked up at her with teary eyes, almost begging her. "...let me save her. I can't lose another friend. Not her. Not her _too._ "

There was a few short thumps , and Willow found herself wrapped tightly in an embrace. Skara firmly held her close, calming her. 

"We'll save her." She whispered soothingly. "We'll be here, and we're not going to leave you when you need it. I promise."

Willow shakily returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around the bard witch. Burying her head into the other girl's shoulder, she let out a choked sob. 

Boscha looked on, still in shock. Her memories came reeling in, a flashback of everything she's done. Of the harsh words she directed at her, of the way she treated others she thought we're below her, and of the verbal — and at times, physical— attacks she did. All that; she witnessed how all of it piled up came crashing down as she watched Willow bawling uncontrollably on her friend.

She felt something wet drip on her feet. 

And when she looked down to check what it was, she couldn't see much. Tears blurred her vision, and her chest felt strangely heavy. Tears that she shed for all the years she thought she had everything under control, and for controlling other people. 

Skara sniffled, trying not to cry. She had to seem strong for her friends. She didn't need to cry, but hearing her wail, and hearing Boscha start to sob behind her, she couldn't help it. She felt a single, lonely tear roll down her face, leaving her weak and defenseless to the onslaught of emotions that would soon follow.

Gus looked on, still in doubt. He had no reason to trust the two. But seeing Boscha and Skara be so vulnerable strikes something in his chest. He's seen that look before. That look when a person's wall come crumbling down on someone's touch. The look of need and desperation. That touch starved look, one that drives them to tears.

It felt so close, but he couldn't put his finger on where he had seen it. 

Maybe on the market, Or during a walk. Maybe in school, or when they explored the loft. Maybe he seen it in a book, or read about.

Right now, he left like an outsider. Like he didn't belong. So he kept his gaze glued to the ground, trying to keep his thoughts and emotions under control. Because he didn't belong. Not yet.

Skara noticed how lonely the boy looked, and knew just whay she had to do, it's as if lightning struck her.

Opening her arms, she invited the two; Boscha and Gus, to join them. Gus wasted no time and almost rammed into them, breaking his tough act and clinging tightly to them. He felt messy sobs rack his small body, he sounded absolutely defeated. 

Boscha, however, took a few seconds. She stared at the hand offered to her, then stared right into those kind gray eyes. Skara smiled, letting tears fall down and onto the ground as she did. 

Slowly, Boscha stepped towards them. And embraced them tightly.

"I'm sorry...." She whispered under her breath. "I'm... I'm so sorry..."

"We'll be here... We'll be here I swear..." Boscha sputtered out, repeating words without meaning, but she meant every single line. Every word. For everything she had done, and for everyone she'd hurt. For the people she cared for. She _vowed_ to fulfill it. "... _I swear_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight so this is a filler chapter. I just really wanted to write Boschlow.
> 
> I'll be clarifying a few things here, too.
> 
> 1\. There is a reason I put SO much warnings in there. My work contains self-destructive behavior, blood, emotional manipulation, trauma, panic attacks, suicide attempts, deaths and all that. They are 14, and let's admit, depressed kids don't know what to do when they're mentally unstable. I'd know. So if you keep seeing them crying or hurting themselves, it's because they need therapy. Therapy they can't get.
> 
> 2\. I will not write sexually explicit scenes. I've said this before and I'll say it again, they're 14. I've had comments on my last (and very badly written make out whiterose scene) story that made me VERY uncomfortable. I hope that people here would have the decency to NOT force a minor such as I to keep on writing that. 
> 
> 3\. I'm iffy on the ending. Like, my sisters have physically attacked me whenever I post a chapter haha. But yeah.
> 
> Other than that, there's nothing else I've got.   
> Also! Heads up for chapters 12-13. Those are nothing but hurting kids emotionally.


	12. Deja vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe her feelings are valid, maybe they aren't. Either way, it's for the worst. And maybe looking at it from a different perspective helps.

Amity refused to go home.

She prayed that her parents were busy for the day, or the twins would find a good enough excuse for her absence. Either way, she wasn't going home. With everything that's going inside her head, the manor is definitely the last place she'd want to be.

She spent the remainder of the day in the Owl house with Luz, and her strange housemates. During the first hour of her stay, she found out something; 

The house was as chaotic as Amity assumed it to be. 

Once the little demon woke up he and Luz had done nothing but cause trouble so ridiculously absurd that she'd have a hard time believing it was true, had it not happened right before her eyes. When the two decided to try cooking but ended up trying to cook the egg of a dragon they had to do everything to keep the kitchen from burning, things got worse when Eda, in an attempt to clear away the fire, cast a rain spell so large it flooded the house.

It was not a good day.

Amity sneered when she looked back on the hundreds of sponges they needed to clear off. They sat on the floor of what Luz refers to as her "room", surrounded by pillows. 

But her dampened mood quickly dissolved when Luz started giggling like a child. She found the earlier incident kind of funny, and it sent her into another fit of laughter.

Amity's eyes softened as she looked at her.

Her feelings clashed inside her chest. It was the feeling of fondness and admiration, it almost feels physical, as she felt warmth overflowing in her chest. But behind tenderness, lie the dark pit of doubt. 

She knew Luz was sick.

If—in case Bo wasn't lying to her— what she was told had been correct. Luz could die.

But that's not about it. She also knew she betrayed Luz, she basically offered her head to the warden on a silver platter. She felt sick just thinking of what she'd done, if only she could turn back time.

Given the reasons above, she should feel ashamed of herself. Yet she knew of something that could be something of a "payback" if she dared call it that.

Luz is lying to her.

Amity trusted her, and she lied to her.

It made her feel betrayed, deceived. Luz came into her life, pulling her out of a cliff's sharp edges, only to push her back and let her die slowly. Falling in love with someone you can't even reach. It may not have been physical, but it hurt. 

A push, the fall, and of course, the pain. It felt like the she fell straight off the cliff, comforted by sweet nothings as she heard ringing in her ears, the wind slamming down on her body. Falling felt like flying, the feeling of wind and freedom was overwhelming. But falling, no matter how pleasant, is still falling.

It almost always ends with a crash.

When one had been so high up in the air, the fall is always more painful. She plummeted, the sharp ends of the rocks burying deep into her chest. From below, she knew Luz was still there, but not in the way she wanted.

But no matter how painful it is, she couldn't call for help. She was trapped.

Love is just another death sentence.

"Are you okay, Amity? You've been zoned out for a while now." Luz observed, snapping her out of her trance. The witch felt disoriented at first, her eyes roaming wildly before coming to a halt when she met Luz's concerned eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

She asked again, tilting her head slightly.

A stranger.

Her heart beats furiously, but who she was staring at was a complete stranger. Disguised, hiding behind the face of her friend.

Or maybe, she'd been a stranger all along.

Amity gave a feeble nod, trying to force a strained smile. "I'm fine." She croaked out.

Luz furrowed her brows, looking disappointed with her answer.

"You know you shouldn't hide things, you know?"

"Neither should you." Was her quick reply. Her tone, unlike earlier, was sharp and full. She refused to look at Luz, trying to keep her emotions inside. But after years of bottling it all up, she could only hold so much.

The human looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm an open book!" She laughed lightly, trying lift the tension, but Amity wasn't having any of it. It came, but not like a snap, it was like an overflowing river. Gradually flooding her thoughts.

She glared daggers at her, the emotions she repressed and hid in her chest begun rearing it's ugly head. "Are you? Or are you just another fake?"

Luz's eyes widened, taken aback by her words. "Ami-"

"Do you think I'm stupid, Luz?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom. "Do you think I'm clueless?"

"What do you mean?" 

Amity glowered at her, a disapproving look on her. "Really? We're having this conversation again?" She can't help but roll her eyes at her obliviousness.

She leaned in, a little too close for comfort. Her heart was beating wildy, pumped by adrenaline and anger. Her amber eyes, stone cold and unflinching bored deep into concerned dark orbs.

"You're a liar, Luz. You keep a secret so big from me and you expect me to trust you?" 

Amity wanted to throw up, she felt sick. Her emotions are physically hurting her. It's like a whirlpool of negative feelings inside her. She hates that she's saying this but she wants to get rid of those awful thoughts. 

"Amity, what do you mean?..." 

The human girl tried to move away, shifting uncomfortably. She would occasionally glance at anything, anything that isn't Amity's golden eyes. 

She flinched when Amity firmly held her by the shoulders, a little too tight, to boot. The other girl furrowed her eyebrows, trying to press down on her anger.

"You're sick! Why can't you trust me with something SO important? Do you think I don't care?"

Luz winced at the time, she shrunk under her grasp, still refusing to make eye contact.

"Do you have any idea how much the idea of losing you fucked me up?!" She yelled, her voice nearly breaking. "I care so damn much about you! You matter to me so much! I can't lose you! Not to anyone!"

The grip became tighter as she went on, but eventually lost it's strength once she got to the end of her sentence. Then there was a silence that loomed over them. The air was so thick that her words had trouble piercing through and sinking in.

Amity barely held back a sob.

"Not even to you..."

Luz sat there, stunned. She let her words slowly bury itself into her mind, like little needles stabbing at her head. 

The realization slowly sunk, her brain finally started processing Amity's words.

"...You know?"

Amity twitched, she didn't even know what she was feeling right now. Anger? Sadness? Grief? Regret? Everything was so hazy, the five minutes they've been talking felt like hours, and the few seconds she'd been silent was almost an eternity.

"...when I noticed the blood on your shirt, I went up to Gus and Willow. We decided to talk to Bo and ask what might be wrong with you and she agreed to take a look on you. But-"

"You should really mind your own business, Amity."

"...what?" 

Amity looked back up at Luz, who had an unreasonable expression on her face. She looked angry, disappointed, and sad, all at the same time. 

"If I don't want to talk about it, then I don't want to. I hope you respect that." She continued, and her voice almost sounds commanding. Almost as if she's reprimanding her.

Immediately, all her anxieties came back to her. The box in which she had shut them off to broke off and all those thoughts she hated most came reeling back in. All those because the person she lived for, tried to be better for. She turned out to be a hypocrite.

Amity wanted to slap herself for believing her. For letting herself trust Luz.

Back then, when she had her walls up, she could care less about betrayals. But Luz, was different. It hurt her. A sharp, stabbing pain in her chest, and into her heart. When she had left herself to be so vulnerable, Luz only stood idly by and watcged her. She handled her fragile heart so carelessly.

It was only a matter of time before it broke like glass.

"You... don't care... Do you?"

Amity asked, it came out breathy and shaky. 

Luz didn't answer.

The human girl stood up, walking straight out of the room. It took Amity a few seconds, drowning in her thoughts inside the quiet room. It took her seconds before she realized Luz had left. By instinct, she shot up ran out, desperately wishing Luz hadn't gotten too far.

As soon as she slammed the door open, she was met with Eda, who was about to knock on the door.

"Woah! Nearly hit your landlord's face there, kid." Eda stopped, noticing how frantic Amity looked. Her hair stuck out everywhere, and she had a near hysterical look in her eyes. 

"Miss Eda? Have you- Have you seen Luz?" That came out breathlessly this time, almost choked. She couldn't tell, she doesn't have time to. 

Eda wanted to calm her in her panicked, fear-induced state. But stopping her, or refusing to answer could make it worse. There's nothing a crazed person would do to meet her goal. Besides, It's just Luz. She's harmless.

"I saw her walking out of the house. Are you two ok-" The woman didn't even get to finish her question before Amity dashed, out of the house. She didn't even bother closing the door.

She just ran.

To where, she isn't sure.

She just had to get to Luz. She needs her back. She can't lose her, not her. Her body was trembling, and her hands were already ice cold, her vision blurry. It's like watching herself run to nowhere. To anywhere. Just so long as Luz is there.

When her distorted eyesight could vaguely make out a blur of brown, white, and violet, she came to a halt. Her eyes didn't recognize it but her brain immediately took comfort in those colors. 

Standing by the very same cliff they've first met, letting the night breeze sweep her soft brown hair, was Luz.

Amity felt the urge to jump to her, to hug her. But her feet were glued to the ground. Almost as if she's rewatching a familiar scene, all over again. But she can't quite remember.

The heavy feeling in her chest worsened, and her body betrayed her by refusing to move. It felt so familiar, but at the same time, it isn't. Amity just didn't move, she was frozen in place. Out of fear? Shock? She couldn't even tell, she gave up trying to understand long ago.

Luz took a single step forward, and she knew. Why it felt so familiar. 

Another step.

Her blood ran cold.

Luz took another step forward, so close to the edge.

Another step, and her foot was met with air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again


	13. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity makes a few discoveries.

Air.

Luz felt the cool night breeze pass her body. 

So this is what falling feels like. In all honesty, she expected it'd be stronger, more emotional. Her heart had stilled, and her emotions were silent. Nothing. She felt like flying, suspended mid-air.

Before she realized she was.

Luz opened her eyes to see Amity, the strong, golden glow in her eyes flickering every once in while as she struggled to keep her up.

Amity was levitating her.

It turns out, levitation magic was really strenuous, especially for someone who is in the middle of a panic attack. Her arms were outstretched, held out. Amity grunted, doing everything in her power to keep the other girl up. Beads of sweat started forming on her forehead, but she focused, still. A magenta glow outlined Luz's body and her hands.

Amity felt the power being sucked from her, the excessive use of magic draining her energy too quickly for her to process. But all her exhaustion is no match for what she felt when Luz looked at her with those same, warm brown eyes. Not the cold, empty ones she used to stare down at her earlier. The witch's arms trembled, weakening by every second that passed.

Amity decided that if she was gonna drain her energy, she's gonna have to at least do something useful.

With a deep inhale, Amity shut her eyes and focused on controlling her magic harder. Slowly, she pulled Luz back to the edge. The human couldn't help but stare in awe as the other girl displayed an incredible amount of control, both with her emotions and her magic. Once Luz was safely back into the ground, a few good meters from the edge; Amity let herself fall.

She fell down on her knees, shaking. She could barely breathe, that exhausted her more than she expected. Her hair is a mess, tangled up, making it hotter. Making it harder to breathe. Amity shut her eyes tightly, trying to control her breathing. Her chest burned, but she was glad. Luz was okay. She's alright.

Luz just sat there, shocked.

Amity just saved her from walking off a cliff.

Then it hit her.

Why was she gonna walk off it again?

Luz couldn't give a reasonable explanation. Why did she do that? Wasn't she supposed to be the one stopping people from doing that? Why did she let herself do that? Her mind raced with so many questions, all of which are left unanswered.

She opened her mouth, trying to say something—anything. But she just couldn't find the right words to begin with.

"You saved me..." She finally said, the initial shock fading away. "...why?"

"Because I care about you, okay?!" Amity yelled, using up more of her energy. It surprised her she even had some left to begin with, or maybe she was running on the adrenaline. "Don't you dare let me lose you!"

Amity let out a choked sob, letting the tears she'd been holding out, dripping into the damp grass. 

"I don't- I don't know what I'll...what I'll do... If I lose you..." She managed to say between sobs. Now she was both trying to catch her breath and stopping herself from crying.

But she could only go on for so long. 

She took in shaky, irregular breaths–or at least she wanted to think. Her chest burned for air, even if she was sure she was breathing in oxygen. Her muscles ached and begged, and her mind started to drift away from reality. The adrenaline was fading away. 

Amity's vision started to darken, and before she could process what happened, everything went black. Everything went cold, her body just collapsed, and she could hear a dull thud as her body came in contact with a cold ground. Except, it didn't happen. She felt warmth, and a soft figure catching her body.

_The witch girl found herself staring at the sunset. It's warm hues give her a deep, nostalgic feeling. Today was windy, but not humid. There was no sound except the gentle crashing of the waves._

_From deep violet, to ocean blue, to the color of explosive oranges, and burning rubies. The ocean below painted a thin line of contrast between the colors._

_Amity remembers._

_How cold sunsets used to feel. How lifeless the ocean used to look. She can't say for sure what she's feeling, but it's better than last time, for sure. Much like the sky's hues, her emotions were a confusing mix of warmth and cold. It's leaning more into warmth, at least. Amity looked around, hoping to find a human she's grown so fond of, but to no avail. There was nobody around, absolutely nobody._

_The silence has always scared her._

_But not this one. The stillness almost made her feel, relaxed._

_A sudden rustling snapped her out of her thoughts, and when she swiftly turned to the direction of the sound, she was greeted by a tall girl with long, forest green tresses. Emira. The older Blight walked up to her with a sad smile._

_"Hey sis..." She greeted in a hushed tone. Amity wonders what the white plaster in her head is, but she decides not to question it. "You staying?"_

_Amity simply nodded, even if she knew she didn't. That's when Amity realized this was a dream. All of a sudden, she's watching in third person, looking on as Emira gave her—or more appropriately, other Amity— a gentle nod. The older sister walked away, her head lowered. The forest where she's headed to looked blurred, as if her dream had a limit. To where Emira is going would be a mystery._

_Turning, Amity took the time to observe her other self. She looked exhausted, and she had this melancholic expression on her face when she turned back to the sunset. She could her herself mumble words she couldn't decipher, like her ears were being blocked from hearing._

_Everything became hazy, it feels as if she had been covered in fog. She could still hear her voice, murmuring things carried away by the wind. There was a gradual, sinking feeling in her body that she was sure wasn't there before, but it felt like a trap. Her whole body refused to move._

_The darkness enveloped her._

_"You're a coward. You know?"_

_Amity spun around, hoping to find the source of that voice. But nothing. Everything was pitch black and she can't even see her own body, it's as if all her senses were muted except for her hearing. The voice, loud, clear and oddly familiar. It felt so solid._

_"You throw your feelings at someone hoping they'd know just what to do, but you blame them when they do something wrong."_

_The witch tried—still— to look around the place even if she knew it was to no avail. "You don't know what you're talking about..." She replied, or she hoped she did. There were no words coming out of her mouth, but the other somehow heard._

_"You don't even love her. You just crave the euphoria she gives you. You're using her. She has feelings too and you're using her. All because you never got the chance to feel that. How does it feel to use someone for your own pleasure?"_

_"That's not true! I care for her!" Amity yelled back, trying her best to yell. "You know nothing about me!"_

_Then she stopped._

_Amity's eyes widened when she came face to face with a familiar hue of gold staring back at her with such intensity. Mint green hair fell back behind her and she could recognize the auburn roots showing._

_Amity, or the other her, at least, laughed. "It's funny, Amity. You doubt yourself. Look how much of a liar you are." She walked straight to her, eyes focused._

_"You blame people around you for your mistakes and guilt trip them. Then you lie to me. If Luz is a hypocrite, If Willow was weak, if Bo was a creep. What does that make you, Amity?" Her words dripped with venom and stabbed at her chest. "You know what that makes you? A liar, Amity. A selfish liar brat who thinks of herself before others. Keep being a bitch and you're gonna drive everyone away."_

_Her reflection glared at her, almost towering over her quivering form. "In the end, everything you threw at them comes back to you. You're the weak, creepy hypocrite everyone avoids. You want to live like them, you say. But hide back into that stupid wall you've created."_

_She leaned closer, a smirk on her face. "Nobody has the time to keep breaking down your walls if you keep putting them up."_

_Amity wanted to cry, she wanted to sob and feel that familiar warmth again. Just not this, not this again. "You're a liar..." She gulped, trying to sound as confident as she can._

_"I'm you."_

_"No you're not."_

_"Are you fucking stupid? Or just plain blind?"_

_Amity shook her head, averting her gaze. She didn't want to see her own reflection. Not now, not ever._

_"I want you gone."_

_A moment of silence._

_Her reflection leaned back, disappointed. Before Amity could turn to her to see what her reaction was, her eyes flew open._

Suddenly, she jolted up, breathless. 

Amity gasped, trying to catch her breath as cold beads of sweat rolled down her head. It only took a few seconds of thinking that led her to the conclusion that it was a dream, Just a dream. But you forget dreams. The words her other self said burned into the back of her mind, every single sentence that stabbed at her chest and made her bleed. 

She took deep, steady breaths. At that moment, she realized how heavy her body felt. Her muscles resonated with a dull ache. She tried moving and stretching her arms, but they felt like fire when moved, so she just decided to sit still. It wasn't something she could ignore, but certainly could deal with if she tried hard enough.

Amity looked around, scanning her surroundings thoroughly. It's definitely not her room. Looking down, she realized she was covered in a cool grey blanket, and that she was in a couch. Beside her hung the wanted poster in all its glory. The young witch immediately knew where she was.

With that piece of the puzzle added, all her memories of before she blacked out came back to her slowly. As if she was rewatching it all over again in her head.

Their argument, the panic that surged through her entire being when Luz walked out, and Luz.

Luz.

Amity jumped off the make-shift bed, doing her best to ignore the burning pain that spiked on her legs when she put her weight into it. 

"Luz!"

She yelled out, her eyes frantically searching the room for the brunette. Not long after she called out her name, a set of footsteps could be heard, racing towards her direction.

The door slammed open, revealing Luz and Eda. The human looked panicked, but the woman simply looked exhausted. From all the running, probably. But she couldn't care less. When her eyes landed on the brunette, the familiar warmth of her dark eyes immediately comforted her frantic soul.

"Amity?"

Luz sprinted to her, and caught her just in time before her feet gave in. Her arms wrapped around her body, and the feeling of her sharp, steady inhales made her feel serene. Like the raging waves of an angry ocean were suddenly stilled.

Nothing happened next. It was tranquil save for each other's breathing. Luz knew she wanted silence, the silence she used to hate. Silence that killed her inside slowly when she was back home. 

But maybe, it wasn't the problem. Maybe silence wasn't the problem. It was the noise she loathed so. The internal war in her head, everyone's expectations of her, her own self. It was so loud, yet she convinced herself that it was normal, and that the silence was the one she hated most.

Right now, however. She'd love to stay silent forever. Devoid of sound.

God, how she hated noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got like, another breakdown today so that's more experience for me to write down 😎.  
> And I kinda wanted this to be more of a self-discovery fic rather than death blood and murder type of stuff, but eh whatever.  
> I also had a dream where I was talking to myself. It was creepy. I think I was 13 back then so it's hard to recall. Anyways, I'll be sending this soon so there's that.


	14. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was behind all of this? Are they ever truly free? In the end, who really won?

"I'm worried about Luz and Amity."

Willow broke the silence, stabbing at her food aimlessly. Gus simply, nodded, not paying too much attention to his surroundings. Today has been kind of slow, especially since their two friends are nowhere to be seen. Luz promised them they'd meet after school, so she'll hold onto that little hope. But considering the circumstances right now, she doubts she'll keep it. 

"Willow?" 

The girl in question looked up to see Boscha, who had a grave expression on her face. 

"Can we talk?" She looked around the cafeteria, and felt sick just seeing how nothing had changed. "... somewhere more private, please?"

Willow and Gus exchanged a look. They nodded, since they are most likely not going to eat, and would rather spend the remaining lunch time with Boscha. The pink-haired witch motioned them to follow her out, and into an empty classroom not too far. Once they entered, they noticed that Skara was there too.

Boscha locked the door behind her, and leaned her back into it.

"We've been doing our research." Skara started, rubbing her arm anxiously. "It turns out, Bo was paid to be a stalker."

Gus raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"She told us herself." Boscha chimed in, walking towards the group. "She refused to say who paid her, but she said it was nothing personal, and that she didn't know what her client would do to them."

Boscha shoved a hand into the pocket of her tunic, pulling out a few polaroid photos. "Skara and I have done our research, and we have a few people in mind."

Walking to an empty table, she spread out the photos, showing off familiar faces. The three other witchlings followed suit, scanning the photos laid out. Willow narrowed her eyes at one of the pictures. "Emperor Belos?" 

"Well, Yeah." Boscha replied. "I figured I'd put him there, just in case. He does seem kind of suspicious."

Willow turned back to examining the pictures. There's Cat, Mattholomule—which sounds highly unlikely, given he probably doesn't even know Luz exists—, Lilith, Warden Wrath and...

"Is this?..." Gus pointed at the photo, but he already knew the answer to his question.

"Amity's parents, yeah. They're one of our lead suspects." Skara said, then proceeded to take the photo and hold it up for the group to see. "I asked my mom and she confirmed Mrs. Blight has been asking how Amity's academic performance has been. We don't have reports for Mr. Blight, though." 

Willow stared at the picture, a dark feeling rising in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was anger, fear, or just pure hatred. This woman had caused too much damage to both Willow and Amity's lives, and now she's suspected to be ruining Luz's life. She just can't allow it.

"We should ask the twins!" Gus cheerfully suggested. Skara had to gently shush him so they won't get caught, and he apologized with a sheepish smile.

"But yeah, that sounds like a good idea. The twins should know more than us." Willow agreed, taking a step forward to place a hand on Boscha's shoulder. "We can't afford to lose this battle now. We need them. Amity needs them."

"Well, that's the thing." The blue-eyed witch averted her gaze. "The twins haven't been in school for a week."

The twins; Edric and Emira, as they've observed, last attended classes six days ago. Gus swore he saw them on an illusion class three days ago, but they looked exhausted. They all were. The pressure of Amity being in a constant state of depression and not being able to help is slowly getting to them. As older siblings, they feel the need to protect her from whatever is bothering her, but what scares them the most is that they don't even know why she's being like this. 

So they help the only way they can.

They decided to sneak out of the house today, and find Boscha and her clique. Edric heard from a friend that they've been going all around, investigating. Apparently, someone had been spying on their sister. They knew that.

The twins knew that from the start.

They knew their parents sent someone out there to guard Amity, but never spy on her. Now, her friend's life is at stake. Had they told her earlier, had they spilled and not let the guilt eat them up inside, if only they got the courage. Then maybe, just maybe, Amity would've been better.

She would've been happy.

They knew their parents are the root of all problems, and it's time to exterminate that. But if they really wanna help on this cause, they need proof. The two had gathered in Emira's room, thinking.

"What do you think we should do?" Edric paced the floor, mumbling anxiously. "This has been going way too long. It's not right."

"It's not right." Emira echoed, sitting on the bed and tapping her chin. "From the start, it never has been."

"So why now?" He stopped and and stared at his sister. "Why didn't we do anything until now?"

Emira grew silent.

She wanted to say something, but just couldn't find the courage to do so. She glanced at her brother, who just stared at her, waiting for an answer. He looked confused, blissfully unaware of what had been going on. Or maybe she kept it inside for too long. Emira knew she was bound to tell him why they constantly pester their sister everyday, and why she didn't say a word when their parents told them about spying on Amity. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Because I'm scared." Emira finally replied after a minute of thought. "I'm scared because I know what she's going through and what she wants to do and no matter how hard I try to help her, she always pushes me away."

She trembled, biting her lower lip to keep herself from crying. "And as your older sister it's my job to protect you two but so far everything I've done is for nothing and instead of helping you two, I've just fucked it up even more."

"I don't know what I have to do, I'm so lost. I know you have me, but Amity doesn't have anyone. I don't want her to come home crying one day and finally kill herself. And that's my mistake, I didn't think that that human would mean so much to her."

"And now the human's life is on the line and it's all my fault." Emira wiped off a few tears, still trying to keep herself composed, if only to look brave in front of her brother. "I'm sorry for being such a horrible sister."

"Emira..." Edric started, reaching a hand out to comfort his sister, but stopping midway when he realized; He doesn't know how to. Both of them don't really know how to show love, or emotion, or vulnerability. Boldness and apathy has been ingrained to them ever since they're children, it doesn't grow out so easily.

The twins stood in silence, none of them dared to break the tension that's forming between them. Both drowned in their thoughts. Their few moments of stillness were interrupted by strong, loud knocks. The two of them flinched at the sound, and stiffen once a chilling voice came calling them.

"Edric, Emira." 

The two stood, frozen in place when they heard the familiar voice of their mother. Edric shot his sister a terrified look. Emira, glancing at her brother, noticed how fearful he is. She furrowed her eyebrows, and strode towards the door. 

She steeled herself before opening it, she faced her mother bravely. With the stoic expression Blights have been known to have, she spoke, her tone almost a perfect match to Odalia's.

"Yes, mother?"

The Blight matriarch raised an eyebrow at her, judging her every movement. Even the way Emira breaths has to be controlled. Erratic, unsteady breathing makes you look like a pathetic dog; Emira knew every single rule like the back of her hand.

Odalia turned her gaze to Edric, who stiffened when her eyes landed on him. He held his breath, and gave her a blank look. Once she made sure they are not up to no good, she looked back at Emira.

"Have you seen your sister? She hasn't come home since yesterday." She proclaimed and scanned the room, as if looking for her youngest daughter. "You know she isn't allowed to stay away late. Your father isn't always such a forgiving man."

At the mention of their sister, panic rose to their chest. Emira took the initiative and replied to her, but she timed herself. Answering right away is always suspicious behavior. "I believe she's staying over her friend Boscha's house tonight." 

She said, slowly and clearly. Her voice was blank, and—unlike the dull, emotionless eyes her sister uses— she faced Odalia, golden eyes ablaze with ferocity. A silent war raged between the two Blights, both refused to back down. Emira was determined to keep it up. She had the stubbornness and fierceness one would expect of her bloodline. 

After a suffocating minute of silence, Odalia hummed, eyes burning into her eldest daughter. "Very well then. Upon her arrival, I want you to tell her to come to the study room. We are to discuss her performance in school."

She turned on her heel and walked away, her footsteps mere clicks filling the empty hallways.

The sound of her voice ringed inside their heads, especially that hint of venom when she mentioned about Amity's record in school so far. No doubt are they going to reprimand her for a small inconvenience. 

"What are we going to do?" Edric muttered, as he tried to wrap his head around the situation. He fumbled with his words, trying ti come up with solutions that sounded outlandish. He kept asking her what she thought would be best but...

Emira didn't know.

She didn't know what to do. She wants to save her siblings, but at what cost? What price was she willing to pay to help her siblings get out of this? The atmosphere thickened, and within seconds, she had to make a tough choice. She gulped, having already made up her mind.

"I'll go to father's office." She said, sucking in a sharp breath as she tightened the grip on her doorknob. "He definitely has evidence of paying that kid to follow Amity, and some photos...maybe..."

She turned to him. "We don't have all day, come on."

* * *

The way to Alador's office is not very far. But what makes it difficult is the lock, which of course, the twins had a solution for. The spell they used on the library door came in handy, at last. Inside the room, it felt like a cage, there's a small window open by the end of the room, other than that, it's a trap. If ever they got caught, they don't know if both of them can get out unscathed.

Just to be safe, they locked the door once they got inside.

Of course, they were aware of the cameras in each room. They had to be careful and stay in it's blind spot. Emira scanned the ceiling and found 3 cameras, each looking at different angles. She ushered Edric to stay behind her as they tiptoed quietly into the office.

The cameras nearly had the same blindspot, since they all had the top priority of watching over the middle of the room, where a table was placed. In the table were countless papers and letters. Emira was sure she could find something there. 

She tapped Edric's shoulder, gesturing to the table.

"What do we do? That's heavily guarded? If you put your hand out the alarms will go off. It's too risky."

He had a point. 

"We could cast an illusion spell on the demons watching, but that would cause panic." He suggested, raising his finger to cast a spell circle. Emira slapped his hand down, shushing him. 

"If we want to cause a panic, do it like this." And with that, she drew a spell circle, shooting down and breaking the window. The sounds of glass shattering made all the cameras turn to that direction, successfully distracting them. One of the demon cameras wailed, causing an alarm. Well, that worked.

Emira sprinted towards the table, shoving away all the unimportant papers and letters and scanning it quickly despite the ruckus.

"Come on, come on, come on... Where is it..." She mumbled, before pulling out an envelope. She tore it open, and skimmed through the paper, not even bothering to read the other parts.

"...you hereby agree to my conditions, Signed, Bo Evanthia." She held it up. "This is it!"

Edric looked around, watching the chaos around him before deciding to run to his sister. He nearly knocked over her, and instead pushed the table. The noise attracted even more attention, as the demon stared right at Emira and hollered.

Emira cursed under her breath and used another spell circle to shoot the demon, effectively shutting it up. The two, through the noise and chaos, heard fast footsteps approaching their direction. She gripped the paper and turned to Edric.

"Emira! What do we-"

"Ed, listen to me." She started, looking straight into her brother's eyes. "I want you to follow as I say."

She took his hands and put the paper on it. "Go to Boscha and her gang. They'll find this useful." She pushed him to the window. "Go through that window, I'll take care of the rest."

Edric stopped, holding the paper in his hand. He looked back at his sister. "Emira, I-"

"JUST GO!" She shoved him to the window, and cast a spell that took down the other camera demon. She ran to the door, casting another spell to keep the hold on the door, with her other hand, she cast yet another spell to shut off the last of the demons. They made eye contact, and she gave him an angry glare.

"Go! Get out of here!" Her voice sounded strained. She was practically pleading him.

Edric gulped, trembling. He gave his sister a shaky nod and jumped off the window, running off the manor as soon as he landed in a nearby bush. He wanted to look back, to make sure that his sister is going to be okay, to see if she can handle it herself. He's just been separated from his twin, he hasn't been separated from her in such a long time. But he also knew that Emira needed him to find their younger sister. He shut his eyes, trying to ignore the blaring alarms and screams from behind him, and, despite the the fear that coursed through his veins.

He kept running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School was such a bitch 🙄  
> Also writing fluff took a part of my soul and I've listened to an awful lot of sad songs to get back on track.


	15. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you" means so much to them both.

"I don't want to die." Luz said, staring blankly at a wall. "I really don't."

It was out of impulse.

She wanted to get some time off, she didn't like being confronted like that, being so exposed and vulnerable. When she looked down, however, she felt a pull. A strange little voice in her head telling her that everything will be okay, and she didn't need to worry about anything if she just took a step. If she just let go and let gravity take over.

The call of the void, some may call it.

Amity had different thought, though. She severely doubted what she said. At this point, who does she even trust? It seems even her own mind is betraying her, whispering awful things to her, things she never thought she'd even think. Things only her worst nightmares would dare show her. But she remained silent. She just sat still, staring at Luz. Her hands nervously played with the hem of her shirt, another familiar scene she can't quite put her finger on.

Eda stood in front of them. The two seated while the older woman was standing, crossing her arms and looking at them. She couldn't read her expression, but she knew she was disappointed. 

Eda sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Do you mind filling us in with what the hell just happened?"

Before Amity woke up—it seems—they've already talked about the incident with the cliff. Of how they met, and what has been happening. Luz didn't speak, she just looked down, fiddling with whatever she got her hands on.

"Luz... What's happening with you?"

Nothing.

Amity was getting frustrated.

"Luz, I'm going to ask for the last time." As much as she hated doing it, she glared at Luz. Just like a Blight would look at their competition. " _What. Is. Wrong?"_

Eda turned her head to Luz, who squeezed her eyes shut and trembled weakly. She looked so frail and devoid of energy. It didn't sit right with them.

"Hey minty, don't you think you're being too harsh?" Eda looked back at Amity, who is still yet to soften her glare. The witchling huffed, and tried to reach out to touch her shoulder. Luz flinched at the touch, she scooted away, her body suddenly tensed up.

And Amity sat there, stunned. Luz had just turned her down. She clenched the hand she was holding out into a fist, averting her eyes so she wouldn't look at her; anywhere in the room, just not at Luz. 

"I really don't wanna talk about it." Luz finally said, her tone significantly lowered. "But you really didn't leave me a choice."

"I'm sick. Are you happy?" The human shot her a sharp glance. As if looking for any sort of approval in her face. "I don't want to talk about it because I knew it would worry you."

"Sick? Will you be okay?" Eda started to look more worried rather than disappointed. "Be honest with me, kid."

Luz gave them another minute long silence. Or maybe it was a few seconds, but nobody knew. Every second felt like eternity in the room.

"...no." She gave breathy reply.

Amity didn't notice her expression much, all her focus was turned to the stabbing pain in her chest when Luz asked her if she's happy. It felt like being mocked. Normally, she would snap back at anyone who had the audacity to make her feel as such, but this was Luz. Luz, who made her feel like she was understood, who would comfort her whenever she felt broken. But when they made brief eye contact, she saw something else in those brown hues, something she's gotten so accustomed to.

Amity saw bitterness when Luz glanced at her.

It killed her inside.

There was a dark pit growing in her chest, it felt cold and painful. Even so, this feeling was nothing new. She's grown to ignore the look her parents gave her. The way they said her name with such disdain didn't matter to her. But when Luz asked her, she spat the words out, like thinking about her left a bitter taste in her tongue.

"...My mami wanted me to stay in the hospital. But I didn't want to. I want to live and be free, y'know? Luz added after a little while. "I don't wanna be stuck."

"Is it that bad?" Eda looked concerned, even more so when the light in Luz's eyes suddenly faded. The human opened her mouth to say something, but realized that she had no idea what to say. She bit her lower lip, trying to find the right words to say, as to not worry any of the two witches. 

"... kind of..." She croaked out. "Worst case scenario, I could die."

Nobody dared to speak after that. How could somebody even take that information in so suddenly? And Amity's worst fear had just come true. Luz could die. She had done everything she could to stop this, if not possible, then at least delay the ever present threat. 

"Die? Wha- Kid, can you heal this or something? Is-is there a potion that can help with that?" Eda asked, but Luz didn't answer. She curled up on the couch, hugging her legs close to her chest. Both of them anxiously waited for a response from her.

Seconds felt like eternity.

And with Eda around, Amity wasn't sure of how to really reveal her emotions. She wanted to do something, anything, to make the agitation eating away at her mind disappear. 

"No." Amity felt her world crumble. "I mean, I don't know? Maybe?" Luz groaned, trying to think of a way to calm them down. 

"I came here knowing I'm running out of time, probably cause I know I won't be getting better anyway so..." She looked up, forcing a bitter chuckle. "What's the point, right?"

Eda looked away, deep in thought. "This is the isles. I'm sure we can find something to keep you kickin'." She put a hand on Luz's shoulder. "Don't give up on me, 'kay?"

Luz looked up at her, eyes brimming with unshed tears. Amity ached for that, for that sliver of hope Eda gave. She craved for the feeling that makes her smile genuinely, one only Luz could give and one she just lost. 

"Okay..." She nodded meekly.

Eda ruffled her hair with a smirk. "That's the spirit! Now quit crying, I'll be back before dawn." She summoned her staff with a flick of her wrist, and walked towards a coat hanger where a maroon cape hung.

"Where are you going?" Amity asked, standing up to look out the window to confirm the time. It's already an hour past sunset. "It's night."

"Exactly." Came the reply. "Best place to look for good deals."

Now, Amity was aware of the existence of night markets and the rather "shady" deals going on there. Honestly, considering she was the most hunted criminal on the isles, it shouldn't surprise her much that she had bought a thing or two from illegal vendors. Not so say she was a bad person. The government was so corrupt that they've turned to darker methods, only the rich can afford good things. That being said...

"Can... I come with you?" She asked again, her voice weak and reluctant. It made her cringe that she was showing vulnerability again, but if Eda showed this much emotion towards Luz just minutes ago, then maybe she should, too.

Eda stared at her and raised an eyebrow. "As much as I'd love to throw around your name and talk shit about the Blights; it's the night market. They'd kill at the chance to ransom rich families." The woman put a hand on her shoulder as she walked past her. "It's better you stay here with Luz."

Amity wanted to stay, but her brain is screaming at her to get away.

Her feelings scare her. 

She nodded half-heartedly, and looked behind her to see Luz and her caramel colored eyes that made her melt. She loved staring at her and admiring her, but just the thought of revealing what she feels made her want to cry.

Because she knew it would destroy their friendship. 

Her dumb feelings keep overwhelming her. It's stressing her out and she just wants it all to stop, she just wants everything to be quiet. She wanted to drill it in her head that they're just friends, but every time she sees her smile, or cry, or do whatever.

She feels so warm.

It's only a matter of time before she breaks.

So she stood there, watching as Eda opened the door and told the owl demon to watch over the house before hopping into her staff and taking off. She didn't even notice that she brought a sleeping King with her. It would've been more convenient if she left the dog demon, she'd have a reason not to face Luz, or rather, her feelings for her.

"So..." Luz started, and Amity winced at the sound of her voice. "Can we talk?."

Luz tapped the empty space beside her. This sounded so many alarms inside her head, and her brain was chanting "run away" over and over again. There's not really a choice, she accepted her fate and sat down beside the other girl. She averted her gaze, looking at any part of the room, just not at her direction. 

"Can you please look at me?" Luz asked, but made no attempt to touch or get near the Blight. Which was a good thing, since at least Amity knows Luz still respects her boundaries.

"What do you wanna talk about?..." She replied in a low tone. She just wanted to end the conversation. She just wants the silence. 

For a second, Luz tried to reach her hand out to her, but withdrew it the last minute. "I'm sorry..." 

Amity wants the silence back. She wants to shut her thoughts up, she wants to quiet her internal struggles. She wants to still her pounding heart. It's ironic how she used to despise the silence. She just wanted to get away from Luz, so her feelings for her friend can die peacefully. Staying away from Luz would be too much of a struggle, though.

"I should've known better..." Luz continued, ashamed of her past actions. Really, she shouldn't be. Amity knows it in herself that what Luz does is none of her business, but her emotions betray her.

"You don't have to hide what's bothering you. You don't always have to think about others." Amity started, still refusing to make eye contact. "Sometimes, you just need to give yourself a break. You deserve to be cared for, too."

Luz was taken aback. Amity took this as a chance to continue. "You taught me that, Luz. You taught me I need to love me too."

She, at long last, gained enough courage to look at Luz. She gave her a sideways glance. "What's stopping you from doing the same?"

Luz trembled—and this time— it was her turn to look away. "I..." She inhaled sharply, trying to compose herself before she answered. "I didn't think someone could love me, or didn't think I deserve it anyways. So I... just gave up."

When they first met, Luz told her that she was like her. It baffled Amity, how alike can they be? Luz looked like the physical embodiment of sunshine. Amity was just a broken shell of a person. Now? Amity stared at the person she thought would never dare think of anything negative. She looked broken, hiding behind that mask for so long made her numb to the pain.

She _was_ just like Amity.

She's broken, and she's lying to others and herself.

Amity furrowed her eyebrows and scooted closer, cupping her cheeks gently and turning her head to face her. "Don't say that."

"Amity?"

"Don't you dare tell me nobody loves you. Luz, so many people care for you. Willow and-and Gus! There's Eda and King and god forbid even that dumb owl thing loves you, I-I can't- I'm..." She faltered. "I...love you."

She felt her heart stop beating for a split second. It just dawned on her what had come out of her mouth. Amity wanted to scream at herself, reprimand herself for her impulsiveness. She wanted to bolt upright and run away, never to be seen again. She wanted to do so many things, but she felt glued down in place. The shock began to fade and the horror started sinking in.

"Amity...?" Luz stared at her, wide-eyed. Of course she was. Amity didn't expect to confess this soon yet, but at the same time, she was kind of glad to have this off her chest. 

She sucked in a breath, and mustered up every ounce of confidence she had for this moment. It took her nearly all her strength to not break eye contact.

"I love you, Luz. So please... Don't do this to me." She said hushedly, eyes shined with tears she has yet to shed. 

She waited with bated breath, for a reaction, anything. Anything so she did have to spend any more time overthinking things. Luz was dumbfounded, but when she finally caught wind of the situation, she gently placed her hands on Amity's.

"Amity..." She whispered melancholically, leaning forward to touch foreheads. Amity could feel her heart drumming steadily, and their soft breathing. The world seemed so peaceful in that moment, where it's just the two of them, together. She's never been so at peace before.

She was torn in between closing her eyes and savoring the moment, or keep staring at her eyes that to her held all the stars in the sky. She wonders briefly, what Luz sees when she looks at her. 

"I love you, Amity." Luz closed her eyes and lifted her head slightly to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, she shakily held Amity's hands tighter. "But I'm not _in love_ with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I feel super guilty writing this and the next few chapters. And that's coming from ME. ME who lives off angst. I feel like a criminal.
> 
> Also 13 chapters got fucking deleted from my files and ??? I can't bring them back??? I hate it here.
> 
> I've also tried to get back into an old fave hobby and started to improve my social life, so yay fixing myself :D!!!
> 
> Also I have another angst/comfort one on the works. I'll be posting it as soon as I finish this. You know, as a sorry. I'll try to make it end happily :D


	16. Search and Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you've destroyed the nest.  
> But what about the Queen?  
> Have you killed it yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you proceed, I'll have to warn you AGAIN that this and the next few chapters after this will contain graphic depictions of violence, blood, injury, and implied death. Please proceed with caution. We are slowly descending to madness and the end is near. The next few chapters WILL contain undiagnosed mental illnesses, depression, and mentions of suicide. 
> 
> Just a trigger warning :(
> 
> Also if you HATE unrequited love then I am soooooo sorry

To be honest, she should've expected this.

Willow should've known Luz and Amity would need time off for themselves. She understands, but it's not to say she wasn't disappointed. She really wanted to see Luz, and confirm she was okay. 

She'd have to think about that later, right now, she needed to focus. Boscha and Skara told them to meet at sundown in front of Hexside. That means another day she'll be coming home late. Willow hopes her fathers don't start getting suspicious of her, the last thing she wants is to lose their trust. Gus called her earlier, saying he might be a little late. It was fine, they all agreed to take a break an hour into the investigation and stop by the night market. 

With that in mind, after school, she came home disheveled. Her father glanced at her worriedly.

"Dad, I'm coming home late again today..." She struggled to come up with an excuse. "...A friend suggested we finish a project in her house."

Her father hummed softly. "Okay. But promise to be safe, alright?"

Willow stiffened at the question. "Yeah, I will..." She mumbled under her breath, and just walked straight towards her room. It made her feel guilty that she's been lying to them, but right now she had other concerns. Willow plopped down to the bed, completely exhausted. She didn't even bother to change out of her uniform. This week has been so stressful, and it isn't even over yet. It felt like a minute when she closed her eyes, and opened them to see the orange rays of light enter her room. 

Sunset had come a little too soon for her liking.

Still, she had a promise to keep, and a friend to save, so she stood up and got dressed. She made her way downstairs, and was greeted by her fathers.

"Won't you be having dinner?" He asked, adjusting his glasses to stare at his daughter. Willow shook her head. "I'll be having dinner at her house. Sorry. I'll make it up to you next time." 

She didn't bother to look back, because lying to her father felt horrible. She couldn't stand to face him any longer, so she just dashed outside and blindly ran. Her feet know just where to take her, as if she's memorized the way to Hexside. Soon, she saw two figures from afar. They seem to be busy talking about something when they caught sight of her.

"Willow!" Boscha waved her hands as she approached them. "I was starting to worry you won't show up."

"I overslept." She replied, jogging towards them and coming to a halt once close enough. She panted, and wiped the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"It's fine, at least you found time to get rest." Skara gave her a smile, before pulling out her scroll to check the time. "Because we're gonna have a long night."

"Is there any news from Luz or Amity?" The plant witch asked, hopeful. At least, she wanted to know that they were fine before they set out to take down the mastermind. Her hopes were unfortunately shot down when the other two witches shook their head. "Nothing. No contact, no news, no replies." Skara showed her the multitude of messages she's sent Amity.

Willow and Boscha opened their scrolls to see no new messages from the green-haired witch. Willow scrolled through the hundreds of messages she's sent, the soft 

purplish glow of the scroll illuminating the features of her disappointed face. Boscha clicked her tongue impatiently.

"We can start by contacting the twins." Boscha suggested, dialing Emira's number and waiting for her to pick up. 

_"This user cannot be reached, please try again later."_

"Huh." The pink-haired witch raised an eyebrow at the sound of the automated female voice. "That's weird, Emira almost always picks up."

Boscha closed her scroll, the device disappearing in thin air. "We can contact the twins later. For now we just have to-" She was cut off by a rustling sound. 

The three witchlings froze, locking eye contact with each other before they frantically turned and searched the area for the source of the sound. Nothing. They only saw darkness and was greeted with the cool, night breeze. Fear started to build up on Willow's chest, a cold, dark feeling grew in her. She gulped, and listened to the sound closely.

"It's coming from the forest..." Skara quietly declared, pointing to the thick vegetation on their left. They watched the bushes carefully, looking for any sign that it might've been coming from there, and is just a small animal.

But it wasn't.

The forest was deep and dark, going in there and encountering a monster is a sure death sentence. The witches either run, or have to fight it off so it can get off their tail.

"I'm going to take a look." Boscha said, striding towards the direction Skara had pointed. Willow felt panic rise up her chest when she saw Boscha walk towards it, and grabbed Boscha's arm in an attempt to stop her.

"What's the deal? Let me go!" 

"Are you crazy?! What if that's a monster?!" Willow tried to reason, but Boscha managed to break free from her grip. 

"What if it's another spy, huh? What then?" Boscha snapped back at her, causing her to falter. "We can't afford to lose this fight _now_."

Willow didn't know what to say, or at the very least, didn't have anything to say just yet. Boscha took her silence as permission to go, and continued walking towards the forest. That doesn't mean Willow will let her throw herself into danger. She followed the other witch, with Skara trailing closely behind them.

As they approached the entrance of the forest, Willow held in her breath, watching Boscha slowly be engulfed in darkness. She gripped the pink-haired witch's arm tightly. With her free hand, Boscha cast a spell that lit her whole hand with fire, casting light upon the darkness ahead. This—however— wasn't enough to see whatever was in front of them. She could only make out Boscha's focused face, she had her eyes squinted, trying to see what was beyond the darkness.

That's when she realized.

Boscha's eyes widened, and she pushed the other two witches back.

"Fall back, Fall back!" 

The rustling became louder, as if whatever was out there saw the light and rushed towards them. Boscha stood in a fighting stance, setting both of her hands ablaze as the creature ran towards them. Skara hid behind them, panicked. Willow didn't know how to react, and just readied a spell circle in case Boscha couldn't take on the figure by herself.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing none other than Edric Blight, disheveled and frantic.

"Edric?!" Boscha immediately put out the fire in her hands. "Are you okay?! What the hell happened?!" 

Edric looked up at her, golden eyes pleading. "Y-you have to help me... Emira, she..." He looked back, trying to see if anyone had followed him.

"We have to get Emira! She- She's going to get hurt in there! We have to- We-"

"Calm down! Tell us what happened slowly and clearly." Boscha grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him gently. Edric nodded, trying to steady his erratic breathing.

He gave them the letter. "This is proof that our parents have been spying on Amity and plotting on the human's life." He breathed out, "Emira and I got it from father's office but..." 

Edric stopped, shakily handing Willow the letter before continuing. "The alarms went off and I was the only one who got out."

Willow and Skara stared at the letter, quickly scanning it and reading that it was a contract that was indeed signed by Alador Blight, giving Bo snails in exchange for "watching" over Amity. Opening the rest of the letter, they found at least 5 photos of Amity taken from different places, 3 of them including Luz. Willow furrowed her brows as she scanned the photos, and Skara whispered words she couldn't make out as she studied each of them. Willow looked up to see a faint red glow in the sky. Yep, they've definitely broken in and set off an alarm.

"That's a lot of fucking bullshit coming from your parents." Boscha commented, looking back at them and seeing their reactions. Briefly, the three of them made eye contact, and each had a different emotion written all over them.

"We have to get Emira! She can't be left alone there!" Edric pleaded. "Please, please I don't want to leave my sister in there, please..."

"But we have to get this reported immediately!" Skara exclaimed. "If your parents caught Emira, they'll surely come looking for this, too!" 

Edric trembled, trying his best to think rationally during the situation. It's either Emira or Amity. He had to choose between his sisters, who will he prioritize more? Boscha shook her head, grabbing Edric's arm.

"Me and Edric will go get Emira." Boscha pointed at Willow and Skara, "You two take that to Gus. His father is a journalist. He can help with that."

Skara nodded, and took the letter from Willow. "Come on, Willow! We have to find Gus!"

Willow refused to move. She walked towards the other two and grabbed Boscha's sleeve. The pink-haired witch looked back at her. "Willow? What do you want?"

Willow would've kicked her for that reply, but kept the violent thoughts to herself. "Be careful, please..." She whispered under her breath. "We can't lose you too."

For a moment, Boscha stared at Willow, contemplating. She withdrew her hand, tearing Willow's grip off of her sleeve. "I'll be fine. Now go." She shooed her away, and followed Edric who had already sprinted off. 

Skara and Willow watched her disappear into the lush forest. Skara put a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder. "I trust she'll be okay. Don't worry about it." 

The plant witch nodded, and reassured herself that nothing will happen to them. They've got nobody else to hang to but each other, and the least she could do for them is trust they come back with Emira; Safe.

Boscha was able to catch up to Edric, they were obviously set to go the the Blight manor. Boscha could already hear the distant sirens that she knew came from their home. It's worrying how they managed to live inside that damned house for this long. If she was aware Amity's living conditions, maybe she'd have shown a little more compassion. Miscommunication really breaks a friendship up. 

The wailing alarms had become more noticable, and the red glow had strengthen. They must be getting close.

Edric stopped dead in his tracks when his phone vibrated, Boscha came to a halt as Edric pulled out his scroll from his pocket. Emira. Emira was calling him. He let out a relieved sigh and answered the call, starting to jog to the manor again.

"Emira? Emira, I'm coming back, I found Boscha and..." He froze. All he could hear was shallow, 

rapid breathing from the other line. "Emira?..."

There was a strained cough from the other line. "Hey Ed..." She croaked out, trying to control her erratic breathing.

"Emira?! What happened?! Are you okay? Where are you?!" Came Edric from the other line, Emira could hear him running.

"I'm okay..." She started, hearing Edric slow down, "Don't go back to the manor, you dumbass. I can tell you're on your way."

"You're?... What?" He asked, coming to a full stop. "Then where the hell are you?"

Emira looked around her, she couldn't see much since everything is a blur of black and brown. She could make out the deep purple sky and the blood red that invaded it. "Doesn't matter. Just Listen to me closely, okay?" She sighed. "As much as I hate getting stuck with you..." 

"...I really hate the way you cut your hair." She finally said after a minute of silence.

"What?!" Edric started walking again, hopefully to the opposite direction this time. "Emira! That's dumb! I like my hair! Where even are you?!"

"Also your taste in clothes suck."

He groaned loudly in the other line, his steps got heavier. It almost made her want to laugh. "I swear when I find you!" 

"Also I'm the eldest so I get to boss you around."

"You are just the worse." He said, mumbling something to Boscha. She couldn't make out what he was saying. It was either he was talking too quietly, or her heart was beating too loudly.

She looked up the sky from where she lay, enjoying the soft breeze of the night. When they were younger, Amity loved stargazing. They'd usually sneak out and lay down the forest floor and talk about stars and other dumb stuff.

Emira used to stroke her sister's hair as she rambled on about her favorite books and Edric would point out and make up random constellations to mess with Amity. They once got her to believe that a winged cow constellation exists.

She missed those times. She missed when Amity and Edric were happy and just joking around. She wants to hear him joke light-heartedly, at least.

Right now, Emira lay in the grass, her back supported by a tree as she bathed in a pool of crimson. It's a tragedy, really; How this all had to end to this. Emira made her choice, and although she's gonna regret this if ever she lives, at least she helped her sister be happy again.

"So... my last order is for you to take care of Amity, m'kay?" She whispered, her words noticably slurring.

Edric froze. " _What_?"

"Please take care of Amity for me, m'kay?..." She gripped her scroll tightly before looking down at her body, covered in cuts and a huge, gaping wound with blood steadily flowing out. Emira knew she may not survive. "Don't let anyone ruin what she has. Can you do that for me, Ed?"

It would suck if she didn't survive. Amity was obviously happy with that human. Emira wished she could see the way her eyes lit up with pure joy when she rambles on, just for a moment. That's what she wanted, right? She hates when her eyes look dull, she used to be so bright. But seeing herself, her flesh darkening from being scorched alive, and the multitude of cuts and scrapes she got while trying to find a way out; She knew she has limited time left. She had to talk to her brother before the shock finally wears off.

"Emira, what the fuck are you saying?" She heard Edric turn his heel and speed walk towards another direction, he would occasionally say things she couldn't quite hear to Boscha. 

She didn't want to scare him like this. Honestly, she just wants to carry on a regular conversation so he wouldn't worry as much, but she also wanted him to protect their little sister. As a last wish, at least.

"And take care of yourself, too..." She looked back up to the sky, searching and tracing the dumb winged cow constellation with a bloody, shaky finger. Her grip on her scroll weakened, her arm felt too tired. She slowly put her scroll down. She can feel the pain, even if her muscles have been burnt, moving made her wince.

"Emira please, just tell me where you are, please don't do this."

"... You're an okay brother, I guess.." She breathed out, and closed her eyes.

A nap surely wouldn't hurt, right? When she wakes up, she'll have it dealt with. And so, she let herself relax, ignoring the distant sirens and Edric's frantic screaming from the other line. But before that...

She raised a trembling hand, a light blue spell circle started to form as she muttered words she knew she'd be able to use one day. She'd read about it in one of those shady spell books; about a spell set to destroy whatever the spell caster wants, at the terrible price of their mortal vessel.

Emira was willing to give it a shot. Her "mortal body" is already damaged as it is, what's the worse that could happen?

The spell circle took longer to complete, since her hand grew heavier and her head lighter by every second. She lost more and more blood. Once the circle was completed, she fell into a deep slumber. The last thing she heard was the ringing and a slow pounding in her ears. It was fortunate of her that she had closed her eyes before everything had been enveloped in a blinding white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to tell you that it's nearing the end and kids are going to have so much PTSD after this. Am I sorry? Yes, very. But hey I'll try to make this end AS MISERABLE as possible.


End file.
